Rurouni Evil
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Sequel to Resident Kenshin. The gang is back but now they are traveling the world to stop umbrella. Au and Ooc. Rk and Resident Evil crossover. Finished
1. No questions asked

Disclaimer: I'm back...so is this damn disclaimer thing.

Nanakiyoda: Wow...am I back and ready to roll.

Tealraptor: I take it you liked your break?

Nanakiyoda: What break?

Tealraptor: Nevermind.

BTW: Five weeks later.

KAORU

I stretched as the morning sun hit the beach house. Walking out to the water, I felt the cool waves brush against my feet. _This is paradise..._The sound of seagulls cawing echoed through the air. The fresh sea air filled my nose with the pleasant smell. The breeze from the ocean brushed gently on my bikini clad skin. _It seems so surreal...like this is all a dream._

"Miss Kaoru, be careful...there may be some jellyfish on the beach!" I heard Kenshin call out to me. _Jellyfish? A month ago it was zombies, crazy people, mutants and Nemesis and now jellyfish? Like that is the least of my worries...Besides...I want to relax a bit more..._

"Kenshin, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" I yelled over my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and saw a jagged scar running across it. _From the wreck._

"I know my koishii but I cannot resist." I heard Kenshin whisper into my ear. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek gently. _One good thing that happened..._

"Well...I won't be a Miss much longer." I said, reminding him about what had happened last night. I looked down at my hand and glanced at the ring again. He chuckled. Then he looked at my shoulder and examined the scar. _He stitched it up himself...of course, I don't remember much of the pain since I drifted on and off into sleep for about two weeks after Raccoon._

"This looks much better...but it is permanent. I'm sorry that I couldn't do any better." Kenshin apologized and I looked back out at the sea. _Always placing the blame on himself._

"It's better than being dead. Besides...the only opinions that matter to me now are yours and my own." I said, trying not to remember all of the events at Raccoon. He nodded and kissed the scar gently. _He doesn't like remembering either...but then again, what he saw was worse._

"I think your skin is beautiful." He said and hugged me closer. I smiled meekly. _Sano...Kenshin saw Sanosuke die. He has nightmares about Raccoon every night...I do too but at least no one I knew and cared for died in front of me..._

"Kenshin, do you think it is time we started to look for the others?" I asked him. _It's all Umbrella's fault...they have to pay. They lied about Raccoon, calling it a nuclear meltdown. Now, the government and media are praiseing them as heroes._

"One more day koishii..." He muttered and breathed onto my neck. I leaned back into him and smiled. _Poor guy...thinks I'm going to give it up...haha..._

"Alright Kenshin...but I'm still not going to share a bed with you." I said and pulled away. Turning around, I saw him smiling meekly, blushing. _We may be engaged but I won't..._

"Aw...could you at least sleep beside me? You know...like during Raccoon?" He asked. I smiled at him. _Kenshin...you lovable basturd. _I nodded and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him under me I stared into his eyes. He smiled, tried to buck me off, and gave up.

"One condition. You come with me anywhere I wish, no questions asked." I told him. He nodded. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. _With him beside me...nothing can get in my way...Umbrella will fall and everyone can breathe easier, knowing that one less evil Corperation in the world is destroyed. I just hope that everyone is okay and still alive...Misao, Aoshi, Jill, Megumi, and Soujiro. What could they possible doing at this very moment...they may even be on a mission with their lives in danger while I'm sitting here, making out with Kenshin...dammit I'm so selfish..._

MISAO

I ran to the door, fighting to pull my pants up and around my waist, while trying to eat my piece of toast that occupied my mouth. I tripped and hit the ground hard. The door opened and I saw a pair of feet enter. As I looked up, I blushed and smiled, the toast still in my mouth.

"Misao, quit goofing off. If you want to be taken seriously and help out the team, you need to be professional." Aoshi said to me, scolding me for being in my current position. I stood up and buttoned my pants. Straightening my shirt, I nodded.

"I'm sorry...but if I wanted to be professional like you...I wouldn't have much of a dating life." I teased at him. He looked back towards the door, ignoring me. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon this morning._

"Come on. They're expecting us in twenty-five minutes." He said and ushered me out the door of the apartment I was living in. _It's Okina's apartment but I'm borrowing it._

SOUJIRO

I looked around the tube I was in. I couldn't remember what had happened, or what was going on, or why I was here. The world flashed in different colors and slurred together. I closed my eyes again and returned to the restless sleep.

MEGUMI

I yawned as I looked over my reports. I had wrote down as much as I could remember. My work with Dr. Aquino had exposed me to the research on the antidote to the virus. The formula was complicated but it was the least I could do. _Misao can picklocks and steal important information, Aoshi can find anything on Umbrella and handle all the legal support, Jill and Carlos are the muscle...I must recreate the antidote. _It was tiring work. I looked over at the clock, it said 1:34 a.m. I stood up and stretched, grabbed my notes and locked them away in my safe beside my bed. It had been long since I had a need for them, since I had memorized the formula by heart. I laid down and rolled over in my bed, falling fast asleep.

KENSHIN

I pulled Kaoru closer to me as she fell asleep in my arms. _I can't believe she wants to leave this place to go back to hell. Then again...she promised Katsu...I just hope she realizes that she is putting her life back into danger._ The scent of jasmine washed over me. I looked back at her face. She was sleeping so peacefully. I smiled at her then frowned. _The body of a young man was slumped against the wall, blood splattered around it...not it...but Sanosuke...his head had been crushed by the massive hand of Nemesis._

"Kenshin..." I heard Kaoru mumble in her sleep. I glanced back at her, wishing that I was where she was. She rolled closer to me and mumbled something but I couldn't hear her.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Thus begins the second story.

Tealraptor: Uh...that kinda sucked.

Nanakiyoda: Well it was needed. How else would you have known what happened to everyone during their break from the horror...

Tealraptor: Whatever...

BTW: It will get better, I promise.


	2. You should be dead

Disclaimer: I don't claim anything...so no problems okay?

Nanakiyoda: I just woke up and decided to this.

Tealraptor: Really? You know, you look like a raccoon with those dark circles under your eyes.

Nanakiyoda: I don't sleep very easily...if I can sleep that is.

Tealraptor: Oh...

KAORU

After geting out of the shower, I quickly put on a sports bra and girls boxer breifs. I then practiced my hand-to-hand combat. _I've been studying as much as I can to help defend myself...I won't have to roll all the time now. _I kicked at the punching bag, twisted around and back handed it, ducked, and jump spin kicked it. As it came flying back at me, I blocked it and headbutted it away. It came back again and memories of Nemesis flooded my mind. I clentched my fist even tighter and full forced punched it. _Fucking S.T.A.R.S. killer! Damn you to hell where you came from! _It swung back and one of the three chains that held it up snapped. It came flying back, catching me of guard. It hit me and threw me back. I fell onto the ground. I was fighting to catch my breath, as I had been winded.

"Kaoru...you've got to watch yourself. Your weakest point is your anger." I heard my teacher instruct me as he helped me up. I nodded at Kenshin and looked back at the punching bag, which was now slowly swinging back and forth, the broken chain chiming along.

"I'm sorry...but I just...don't know anymore...Come on, we've got to leave. I got ahold of Okina last night. Okina gave me Misao's address. It's not far from here." I said to him and he nodded, then backed up and checked out my attire. He then looked up and smiled. _That hentai... _I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Oro?" He cried out. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Kenshin, now is not the time for that. We have to get going." I said to him and walked to my bedroom. Sorting through my dresser, I found a pair of slick black leather pants and my favorite wife beater. _The one I wore through Raccoon. Personally, I'm glad that no blood got on it. _I put them on with a pair of socks and my steel toed boots. Looking into my closet, I grabbed my black jacket and turned around. Kenshin was standing at my bedroom door, twirling keys around his finger. _He thinks he's driving..._He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. _Lets not for get the hair now..._His hair had been cut short and spiked with a few few strands of hair over his eyes. _He had cut it that way when I told him that would be easier to handle. He fought for a while but like always gave up...that lovable basturd..._I walked over to him and snatched the keys from him. He pouted but I petted his head like a dog. I then put the keys up, and grabbed a different set.

"Kaoru...please not that..." He groaned. I smiled at him mischieviously. _Oh yes...we are going to ride my motorcycle...my Kawasaki Katana...customised of course...and jacked for speed...my baby...of course, Kenshin doesn't like it..._

"We are pressed for time and only I know the way there." I said and grabbed my helmet as I entered the garage of the beach house. _All the money we recieved from inhertitance from my Father's death...I have been saving it up for when I settled down. I don't have a chance at that so I'm enjoying life as much as I can. _Kenshin put his helmet on and got on the bike behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. _He's hated bikes ever since we rode out of Raccoon on one. Personally, I have a new found respect for them._The garage door opened, and I started the bike up. Revving up the engine, I took off.

MISAO

I got back to the apartment at 3:00 p.m. All the talks and discussions on the up and coming plans to strike against Umbrella were tiring me out. Just as I entered the kitchen to grab a snack, the phone rang. I answered it, yawning.

"Misao, guess who is coming to visit you?" I heard Okina ask. Scratching my head, I yawned again. _Who could? No one I haven't seen in days matters to me._

"Okina, I am very tired and do not care right now." I answered. I heard Okina chuckle. There was a knock at the door. _Who now? _

"That might be them, go answer it." Okina instructed me to do, so I hung up and walked over to the door. Grabbing my baretta Aoshi had bought for me to carry around with me all the time, I slowly answered the door. _No Umbrella creep is getting the jump on me._

"Weasel!" I heard a feminine voice from the dead shout in excitement. _Now I must be sleeping...she's dead. _I opened the door and there stood my best friend from the death, looking very much alive. My eyes bulged. Behind her stood another dead friend of mine.

"Kaoru! Himura! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!" I shouted as they stepped inside. I tackled Kaoru to the floor and hugged her tight. Backing off, I noticed she was wearing a ring on her hand. _Well...yep! This is a dream...any moment now, Nemesis is going to come crashing in and kill them...then it's going to walk away._

"We escaped Misao. We killed Nemesis and escaped." she said, laughing. I then grabbed her hand and examined the ring. She blushed deeply and looked over at Himura. _I see they have been taking advantage of the peace._ Aoshi walked into my apartment, his gun pointed at Himura. Himura threw up his hands and held them up.

"Hey there Aoshi...its okay...we are unarmed." Kaoru pleaded. Aoshi glared at her and lowered his gun. Kaoru sat up and sighed.

"What are you two doing here. You should be dead, ashes." Aoshi asked, acusing them.

"We are trying to get back into contact with everyone and get started on destroying Umbrella." Himura answered. Aoshi didn't move. I stood up and walked over to Himura, trying to figure out what was different about his appearence.

"He cut his hair Misao." Kaoru volunteered. I looked back her and smiled. She had gotten up.

"Which one of you owns the bike?" Aoshi asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Its mine. I kind of owe my life to motorcycles so I own one now." She answered and walked over to Himura, motioning for him to put his hands down.

"Thats how you escaped. I thought it might have been one of you outrunning the blast on the bike, I guess you both did." Aoshi stated and Himura nodded his head.

"Not without a wound or two." Kaoru said and removed the right side of her jacket, showing us a jagged scar. _Wow...that must have hurt like a bitch._

"So when did you two get together?" I asked and Aoshi glanced over at me, as if to ask what in the hell was I talking about. Both Himura and Kaoru blushed.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Don't worry...there will be more action in the future...I'm just giving some backround information.

Tealraptor: Right...

Nanakiyoda: Hey, its either I do it now or interupt the story later.

Tealraptor: Do it? You said do it...haha...

Nanakiyoda: You think you're so funny don't you?

Tealraptor: Yep!

Nanakiyoda: When will maturity bite you in the ass?

Tealraptor: Never I hope.

Nanakiyoda: Same here. The sooner you mature, the sooner I have to come up with new ways to insult you.

Tealraptor: What? Aww...Banzai chibbi chan churroo!


	3. Lost daughter

Disclaimer: Standard disclaiming crap inserted here

Nanakiyoda: Okay...to be honest with you, I have no idea where I am going with this.

Tealraptor: Really? Couldn't tell.

AOSHI

We were sitting at Misao's kitchen table. Himura sat there quitely while Kamiya told Misao what they had been doing for the past five weeks. _Women...them and their talks..._I stood up and opened the fridge, grabbed a soda and sat back down in the chair. _They told us a lot. After I last saw Kamiya, she had gotten trapped in a room. While trying to pick the lock, a fist slammed through the wall and it was Nemesis. She waited until the hole was large enough for her to get out and shot it. After she jumped through, she fought Nemesis until Himura got the cannon ready. The cannon killed Nemesis and they decided to run for it. Himura picked her up and ran until they past the blockades. Kamiya grabbed a bike and they jumped on. They raced to leave the blast radius, and made it but lost control of the bike in the dust cloud. Kamiya was knocked out when she hit the groud. Himura found her with a large gash in her shoulder. Her carried her into the nearby woods and found a shack to stay at. After he stitched the wound, they hid out while Umbrella searched around the city for any survivors. After two weeks Kamiya was strong enough to leave, so they left. She bought a beach house and land with inheritance, which is where they have been since. For the past three weeks they've been training._

"So you had just slipped on the puddle of water in the middle of the kitchen as you walked over to her and while lying on your back, you proposed?" Misao asked Himura, cutting into my thoughts. Himura nodded. _Moron...can't even propose right._

"Hey Misao, do you still have my old chain necklace I use to wear in high school. You know, the one I gave to you when I graduated?" Kamiya asked. Misao nodded and went into her room. Himura looked over at Kamiya confused. Misao returned with it in hand.

"I was wearing this the entire time in Raccoon..." She said and gave the necklace to Kamiya. _What is this about? A promise of some sort?_ Kamiya took off her ring and put it on the necklace, then proceeded to put the necklace on.

"I gave this to Misao and took her to keep it for me until I got engaged. See, we both came up with the idea to wear our rings on a necklace to keep from losing them." Kamiya explained. Himura nodded. _Hm...seems like a good idea._ There was a knock at the door, an urgent one. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Valentine ran in.

"Misao! We have to get out of here now! Umbrella is coming!" She shouted and ran back outside. Kamiya and Himura jumped up and followed out after her. Misao grabbed her baretta and ran outside. I followed after her.

MISAO

Kaoru and Himura were standing outside of the van talking to Jill. I caught up to them and looked inside the van, noticing everyone was inside. _Leon, Claire, Chris, Barry, Carlos, and Rebecca...everyone on the team. _Himura and Koaru started argueing.

"If Umbrella are on their way to kill everyone then I going to have to give them some cover!" Kaoru protested. Jill jumped inside the van and handed Kaoru a .45.

"No, I won't have it. You are way to dangerous on a bike already." Himura said. Aoshi ran up.

"How about this, you both provide cover. Kamiya drives and you shoot." Aoshi suggested. Kaoru and Himura looked at each other and nodded. Jill handed Himura a .45 and then jumped into the van. Kaoru and Himura ran for her bike and started it up. I jumped into the van, and positioned myself against a wall. The van had been cleared out of everything and was basically a metal box on wheels, except for the driver's and passenger's seat, which was normal. Carlos was in the front seat. As soon as Aoshi jumped in, Chris shut the door and Carlos took off, Kaoru and Himura on the bike following.

"I thought you guys said Kaoru was dead." Barry said to me. I smiled. _Nope, she is far too stubborn to die. _Aoshi quickly took out his magnum eagle and sat in the passenger seat.

"That's what I thought too but they made it out of Raccoon." I said gleefully and Jill smiled at me. So did Rebecca, Chris and Barry. _They all know Kaoru._

"Another S.T.A.R.S. team member who can survive impossible odds, and as a novice no less. I always knew we were a tough crew!" Chris boasted proudly. _Kaoru is like their daughter, they all met her through her father being an officer and they loved to train her and they are the reason she wanted to be a S.T.A.R.S. team member. _Barry looked through the back window and shook his head. _He took over being the father figure in her life._

"She is one crazy girl. Kamiya would have never allow her to ride a motorcycle." Barry said and returned to where he was before. Chris smiled widely. _Mister playboy..._

"Don't even think about it. Himura got to her first." I sported, smiling as her faked a smile back at me. _Chris and Himura never got along._

KAORU

I smiled as I followed behind the van. _Uncle Barry, Christopher and Becca. It's been a while since I've last seen them. Wonder who was all with them...one of them look like a picture Christopher had his desk...his sister Claire. _

"Kaoru, we've got company..." I heard kenshin mutter into my ear. I didn't dare to look back.

KENSHIN

I held onto Kaoru loosely with one arm. I had turned around and spotted three cars with tinted windows following after us. Then, a gun appeared out the passenger's side and shot once at us. The van ahead of us started to gain speed, Kaoru with it. Another shot was fired. I turned a little and fired at the tire of one car, popping it and causing the car the serve over to the side of the road. _This should be easy. _I fired a shot at another tire but missed because Kaoru and the van turned. As I went to shoot again, a bullet pierced my hand and I dropped the gun.

"Kaoru! We gotta book it!" I yelled as I stuffed my wounded hand into my shirt.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: It's getting better slowly.

Tealraptor: Yeah.

BTW: This was yet another chapter that described what happened after Raccoon.

BTW: Awesome action coming soon.


	4. Wanna play with me?

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this would be an awesome anime wouldn't it?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...to hell with waiting.

KAORU

The van drove faster. I raced behind it, hoping we could dodge all of the bullets. I saw Someone look out the back window. They saw that Kenshin wasn't shooting. _He can't, his hand...it's bleeding..._I felt the blood slowly soaking into my back. _I left my jacket at Misao's. _Kenshin had his hand wrapped up in the loose material of his shirt and pressed against my back. I swerved again to throw the aim of the cars off.

AOSHI

I saw why Kamiya and Himura weren't shooting at the cars behind us. _Himura got himself shot. _I turned back toward the team and shook my head.

"Himura has been disarmed. We have to cover ourselves." I announced. Redfield nodded and took his gun to the back door of the van. _Let the professionals do it._

KAORU

When I saw Christopher open the back door, I knew immediatly that I needed to get out of the way. Kenshin was holding on to me tightly. _Is he ready though?_

"Kenshin, I need you to jump into the van. Just trust me on this one." I said to him. I heard him groan in anger. _He hates leaving me. He has no choice now though._

"Take care of yourself." I heard him mutter. I nodded. I looked up at Christopher and motion that Kenshin was going to jump on. He smiled and nodded, cleared to the side. I revved the bike, then twisted it on its side, throwing Kenshin off and into the van. I then corrected the bike and slowed it down. The cars passed me up. _Wanna play with me and try to attack my friends? Then you've got consequences._ I pulled my .45 out of the back of my pant and revved up the bike. I pulled back and popped into a wheelie, ramming into the car ahead of me. Slamming down on the roof, I plugged a couple of holes into it with the gun. I heard a scream so I pressed the bike forward and off the car, pulling a stoppie. The car past me up and slammed into the wall of a store. Landing on the tire, I smiled. _Daddy never taught me that._ Revving up the motor again, I pulled into a wheelie and revved the bike as fast as I could. I slamme into the last car, launched off it like a ramp. I jumped off the bike and landed in the van. As I turned around, I saw the bike go under the last car and blow up, sending the car iinto the air. I turned back towards the front of the van and smiled. Misao passed out right there, as Christopher shut the back door. Kenshin glared at me, angry at the crazy shit I had just pulled.

"You some crazy ass bitch Kao." I heard Christopher say. I got up and went over to where Kenshin was sitting. The girl from Christopher's photo was wrapping his hand in guaze.

"Uh...it worked..." I muttered, trying to apologize to him. He glared at me with amber eyes. _Dammit...the one thing I'm good at and it makes him angry._

"Kaoru...you are never leaving my side again." Kenshin said, an acceptance of my apology. I smiled and sat beside him the rest of the trip, with his arm on my shoulders.

MEGUMI

Stepping out of my study, I went to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello, Takani residence, Megumi speaking." I said into the reciever. There was a knock at my door. _Busy today aren't we now?_

"Megumi! Good! Get out of there! Umbrella is coming after you!" I heard a man tell me from the other side of the line. More knocking at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked unsure of the situation. _Umbrella? What do they want with me?_

"Look, just get out of there okay? Don't let them find you or they will kill you okay?" The man told me and hung up. _That was rude. _Someone started to pound on my door. _Rude, but in concern of my well being. _I went into my bedroom and unlocked the safe. Grabbing my notes, I slipped out of the back door and into my garage. I got into my car, stashed the notes in the glove compartment, and hid in the trunk. I heard people force entry into my house, wreck the place up, and exit. Before the cars pulled off, they set fire to my house. I got out of my trunk and into the drivers seat. I turned it on and took off, never to return.

KENSHIN

Kaoru had fallen asleep beside me as Jill told us about what had happened in the last two months, filling us all in on who was who on the team. _Rebecca was the first to survive an Umbrella crisis. Jill, Barry, Chris and Rebecca are the survivors of the Spencer mission. Claire and Leon survived the underground laboratory. Aoshi, Misao, Carlos, Kaoru, Jill, and I all survived Raccoon. There were other survivor the incidents, but they were either hiding out from Umbrella's wrath or dead. Jill said something about there were other incidents. Our current target was to go to Austrailia. There was a laboratory out in the desert. The research being done there was effects of the T-virus on the wildlife and development of the tyrants. Raccoon City basically, without the zombies._

"So Leon, you were suppose to be the new guy we heard about?" I asked him. Leon was a rookie cop, early twenties, brown hair. His first day on the job and he had to survive the police department and underground laboratory. He nodded.

"Hey Himura...when'd you and Kao get so close?" I heard Chris jest at me. _Jealousy is not a good emotion to hold right now. _I looked over at him and then back to Kaoru. Her eyes were open and glaring at Chris. _Again...she isn't a heavy sleeper._

"Can we discuss something else...I'd rather not remember Raccoon." Kaoru asked solomly. Chris shut up immediatly and didn't make any noise.

"So who taught you those moves on the bike?" Rebecca asked. Kaoru sat up straight, looked over at me, then smiled. _Who else know how to ride a bike that doesn't mind danger?_

"My good friend Sanosuke Sagara! That idiot, Misao and I would meet together after school and borrow his father's bike for a while. That's how he broke his arm the one time and how Misao got that huge bruise across her hip." Kaoru said proudly. _Well sano, I guess I owe it to you for giving my Kaoru the skills to ride a bike._

"What all stunts can you pull?" Claire asked and Kaoru started to tell everyone, Misao piping in every once in a while to tell what she can do. Everyone seemed to calm down from the hype of the chase. When Carlos turned on the radio, the song 'Cars' covered by Fear Factory started to play. Jill, Misao, Rebecca, Chris, Claire, Leon and Kaoru all sang to it.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay...the bike scene was awesome.

Tealraptor: Is it Ironic that they were singing a song cover by Fear Factory and they are heading to a Laboratory which is basically a fear factory?

Nanakiyoda: Dunno, I just added that part because that song came on while I was typing it and I thought it would add a little humor.

Tealraptor: Oh...you should do a songfic on this sometime.

Nanakiyoda: Uh...right...I'll think about it.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: More comedy...sorry but I've got to get it out of my system.

BTW: Then more action.


	5. His fault Umbrella Their fault

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing and won't for a while.

Nanakiyoda: Airplane!

Tealraptor: Eh? What? Nani?

Nanakiyoda: Just read.

MISAO

We boarded the privet jet, prepared just for us. Chris, Aoshi and Himura loaded the luggage. While they were doing that Kaoru and Barry were talking about what all had happened. Jill and Carlos were checking with pilots. Rebecca, Leon and Claire were grabbing their seats. _Everyone is sitting by some one of the opposite gender, except Himura and Chris as well as Jill and Rebecca. They will be sitting next to each other. Only because Kaoru asked that she got to sit next to Barry. Which is reasonable, since she hasn't seen him since the day before the Spencer Estate. Aoshi and I will be sitting next to each other. Leon and Claire will too. Jill and Rebecca are to sit next to each other. Carlos will be up in the cockpit with the pilots. Which leaves Himura and Chris to sit next to each other. As for Chris being jealous of Himura, he isn't jealous. Chris doesn't trust Himura with Kaoru. Kaoru and Chris are like brother and sister. The S.T.A.R.S. are all like one big family._

"Hey Misao! Ya mind moving? I gotta get through here." I heard Chris pipe in. I turned around and smiled at him. _I've been standing in front of the bathroom for the jet._

"What's the matter? Gotta go?" I teased at him. He smiled and moved me aside. I looked back towards the jet's front and saw an angry Aoshi. _Man...I always screw up._

"Uh...heehee...that jerk." I managed to say. Aoshi just sat down in his seat. _Mental smack to the forehead. Mental smack to the forehead._ I walked up and took my seat next to him.

KAORU

I buckled myself in as the jet hummed to life. _Brings back memories..._I looked up at Barry and smiled at him. He smiled back. _Good 'ole Uncle Barry._ The jet started to move down the airstrip and I glanced over at Kenshin. He meekly smiled back. _Sorry..._

"So...Ken huh? You know Chris doesn't trust him right?" Barry asked, turning my attention back to him. I nodded. _Chris never trusted anyone I dated...then agian, Enishi wasn't all that good of a boyfriend...Kenshin never trusted him._

"Yeah, I know. If it weren't for Kenshin though, I would have died. He's saved me more than once. He said it was because he had promised my father when he died that he would protect me no matter what...personal, I think it's because Kenshin loves me." I answered.

"He doesn't love you when you are pulling off crazy stunts and getting yourself into trouble does he?" Barry suggested, chuckling. I smiled._ He probably wants to kill me at those times._

"Well, most of the times I've gotten into trouble or pulled off crazy stunts, its saved my life." I said. The plane lifted into the air and my stomach flipped. _Motion sickness? Thought I'd get over it after the trolley. Guess not..._

KENSHIN

I looked back at Kaoru and saw her grab her stomach. _Motion sickness._ I looked back at Chris and saw him sneering at me. _Not very polite._

"You haven't touched her yet her you?" He asked cutting to the chase. _Touched? He means have sex. Interesting question to ask._

"No. What's it matter if I have or not? Jealous?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Kao is like a sister to me. Why would I be jealous?" He asked. _Like a sister? So he's only being protective of her then. Okay...I can understand._

"It would explain why you dislike my being engaged to her." I answered. He snorted.

"I trust her in her choice. You however, cannot be trust. I heard about Tomoe." Chris said. _Tomoe...well, no wonder why he doesn't trust me. Everyone who knows about Tomoe doesn't. Everyone who knows that I stole Tomoe away from her fiance Akira after I arrested him. What no one knows is that when Akira got out and found out I was dating Tomoe, he was the one who challenged me to a fist fight. He was the one that pulled out the knife. He was the one that killed her, then killed himself. They just think that I had her kill him and then when I dumped her, she killed herself._

"I have no intentions to harm Miss Kaoru. I'd rather be torn in half and left to die than to do anything to harm her." I said and stared at the seat in front of me. _It's going to be a long flight. A very long flight indeed._

SOUJIRO

I opened my eyes again. A scientist was taking notes in the corner. _His fault. Umbrella. Their fault. _Looking down, I saw my left hand. It was normal, except for the skin color. It was blue. I looked over at my right hand. It was not a hand. It was a claw. Not a claw but a mass of chitinous claws. I looked back at the scientist. He was now in front of the tube, studying me. _His fault. Umbrella. Their fault. _I studied him back. _Thomaas Robion. 37 years old. Male. No threat. _My sight seemed to be digital. Like a machine. Not like a machine but a computer. Thomaas smiled at me. _His fault. Umbrella. Their fault._ Thomaas walked over to a computer and started to log in data. _In time they will pay. _I closed my eyes and returned to sleep.

AOSHI

The plane landed. As we boarded off of it, I looked out towards the sunsetting sky. _Things will change. We won't have to run. We won't have to hide. Umbrella will pay. I just need to get more proof for the government. _Misao ran up to me and tugged on my arm.

"What is it?" I asked, bored with her already. _Then again, she didn't say anything during the entire flight. So this may be important._

"I was wondering...if Himura and Kaoru could escape Raccoon in only thirty or so minutes, what about Soujiro? He left about an hour and a half before the...do you think he had a chance to live?" She asked. _It is possible, but he had the virus. _

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Ooo...Soujiro...heehee!

Tealraptor: Uh...what did you do to him?

Nanakiyoda: I didn't do it. You read his thoughts...its their fault. Which reminds me, thats kind of creepy to read their thoughts. Like a psycic, but not Miss Cleo psycic.

Tealraptor: Didn't she go to prison?

Nanakiyoda: I don't know nor care.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: Soujiro action.


	6. Umbrella reflex

Disclaimer: It's too late for me to go back. I don't own RK or RE

Nanakiyoda: This will be both a boring and awesome chapter, depending on the POV

Tealraptor: Really?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah, Boring in your POV and Awesome in mine...haha

Tealraptor: You think your so damn funny.

Nanakiyoda: I think. Therefore, I am.

MISAO

When we reached our hotel, all of the guys went straight for the bar._ Something about getting one last beer in...men...I'll never understand them. _Kaoru immediatly jumped into the shower. _You would too if you smelled like gasoline and oil. Her and her bike. _Jill, Claire and Rebecca sat down at the table in the kitchen after getting a cup of coffee. I was bored out of my mind. _Anyone my age would be...sheesh...I'm only eighteen. Then again, so is Rebecca._

"Hey girls...I was thinking, if the boys can go out to a bar and have fun, why can't we?" I suggested as I entered the kitchen. Rebecca looked over at Jill. Claire shook her head.

"Hm...well, I'm not much of a drinker. You and Rebecca aren't old enough either. Neither is Kaoru...so that blows a bar out of the picture." Jill said, giving four reasons not to go. Kaoru popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"Then maybe we should go clubbing?" She suggested and then went back into the bathroom. _Clubbing? Well, it use to be fun to sneak into clubs when me and Kaoru were still in high school. Now though, we're allowed to get in. Hm..._

"I'm all up for it." I said, jumping into the air in excitement. Rebecca smiled and nodded. Jill shrugged. _So thats the plan then. Clubbing! Yah!_

"One question though. Not all of us are single. What would Himura think?" Claire said. _Oh...yeah. That's right. Then again...hm...tricky tricky..._

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Hell, he's out at a bar and he doesn't drink so you know he's bound to check some girls out. Besides, it's not like I'm going to go get laid." Kaoru said, stepping out of the bathroom in her clothes and dry her hair off with a towel. Jill, Claire and Rebecca started laughing. _Then to the club we go! Yippee!_

KENSHIN

The bar was crowded. _I'm here to be the designated driver. _We found a table and sat down, Chris and Leon went to get the beer. Barry and Carlos launched into an arm wrestling contest. Aoshi just looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked back at me for a moment.

"Soujiro. You guys escaped and he left an hour before you. It is quite possible that he made it out. However, he had the virus." Aoshi said. _Hm...that is true._

SOUJIRO

I opened my eyes again. _Them...S.T.A.R.S...they're here. They are close. _I looked down t the room. There were two scientists. One was Thomaas. The other was new. _Sheila Robion. 25. Female. No threat._ Sheila was looking up at me, tapping the glass tube with her pencil. _Their fault. Umbrella. _I studied the glass tube. _Weak. One good punch. _Thomaas looked up at me and smiled. _His fault. Umbrella. Their fault. _I looked back down at my right hand. Not a hand but a mass of chitinous claws. Then I looked at my left hand. Normal. _The time to pay in now._ I looked down at the two scientists and smiled. They jumped back, then looked at each other and laughed. I lifted my right hand up and smashed through the glass. The tube exploded and water rushed out towards the two scientists. I ripped off the oxygen mask and feeding tube. I then stepped out into the room. Thomaas stood up and walked towards me. Sheila screamed and ran towards the door. I grabbed her with my left hand and smashed her face into the wall, blood splattering all over. Thomaas was laughing, telling himself that he was a genius. He even laughed when I ran my right hand through him and flexed my claws, ripping him in half. I looked at the door. Siren started going off. _S.T.A.R.S. must be found. _

KAORU

As we entered the club, I felt a chill go up my spine. I looked out towards the desert. _Someone is coming...someone I once knew...creepy..._

"Hey! Kaoru! Get your ass in here!" I heard Jill yell out to me and I took one last glance at the desert. Looking back, I went inside. The club was packed. Misao grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a table. I sat down. _This uneasy feeling in my stomach..._

"Good day shielas!" A man said to us. He was tall, tan and had dusty brown hair. _Great...not even five minutes in here and a guy's aready giving us attention._

"Hello there." Jill crooned out. The guy smiled and held out his hand. Jill accepted and out they went to the dance floor. Misao nudged Claire and off they went to the dance floor. I looked over at Rebecca who was kind of tense. _First timer huh?_

"Your first time in a club?" I asked her. She nodded. _You know, I've never really gotten the chance to talk to her. I don't know her that much._

"You don't seem very relaxed yourself. Something up?" She asked me. Shaking me of my thoughts. _She's like Aoshi only nicer..._

"Yeah...I have this bad feeling in my stomach...not an ache but like something is going to go wrong." I said and glanced around. Rebecca nodded.

"You too? Maybe we're just nervous." She said. _That is possible. Yet...I still have that feeling. I've been nervous before...like everytime I was around Kenshin back in high school...I was afraid I was going to tell him how I felt and screw up our friendship...this feeling isn't like that though._ I shook me head.

"No, I'm not nervous." I said. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Before I knew any better, I had grabbed the arm and flipped the person over my shoulder and into the table. The table broke in half as the person landed on it. I looked at the person and apologized immediatly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to leave now." I said and turned around, leaving the club. I walked towards the desert for a while. When the city's lights were the only thing visible, I sat down. _Thing are never going to be the same again. _I leaned back and looked up at the stars. _Amazing...the stars...Umbrella may come and go but the stars will always be there. Even if one burns out, another will take its place. _I fell back into the dirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jill asked me as she walked up. I sat back up. Turning back to her I smiled. She had a confused look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be getting your groove on with that guy?" I asked her and she shook her head and laughed. _Guess she broke it off._

"Not when I see one of my comrades flip a guy onto the table." She answered laughing. I shook my head. _So she saw me do that? I didn't even mean to it...it like a reflex._

"I didn't even mean to do it...I just kind of did it when I felt him touch my shoulder." I said.

"Ah...we call that the Umbrella reflex. It kicks in every once in a while. Much like how you roll out of danger. You'll get use to it eventually, but stay away from clubs and bars for a while...I went to one after Spencer and took three guys out." She said and walked over to where I was.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" I asked. She nodded.

"Funny isn't it? No matter what happens here on earth, it seems so insignificant to the rest of the universe." Jill said and looked up at the stars, sitting beside me.

"Damned if we do, Damned if we don't. It won't bring them back, but taking Umbrella down is the least we could do. I'm going back to the hotel...I have a feeling I'm going to need all the rest I can get." I said and stood up, stretching.

"I think we should all just go back to the hotel." Jill said and stood up. We both started to head back to the club. When we got to the club, everyone one else was outside.

"It's about time you can back." Misao said. I shrugged.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We are going to need all the rest we can get." Jill said and everyone nodded. _Rest...sounds good. That should ready my adrenaline._

SOUJIRO

I walked down the hallway. Not walked, but stomped. My feet had grown heavier and no longer had toes. Four claws stuck out at the end of the mass my feet had become. My entire body had grown to eight feet. All of my skin was blue. I walked into a room. There was a mirror in the corner. A man ran in front of me and pulled out a gun. _Ren Carso. 29. Male. Minimal Threat. _ I grabbed him and threw him aside. Picking up his gun with my left hand, I shot him in his face. Tossing the gun aside, I walked up to the mirror. _I'm no longer..._The face that looked back at me was not my own. My brown hair was still there but my nose had melded into my face. My lips had been cut away. My teeth were longer now, and pointed. My ears had also melded into my head as well. My left side to my face had been fixed together by metal, like a machine. The eye on that side was not an eye but a scope. My right eye was the same as it once was, except it had a red iris. _Them. Umbrella. They did this to me!_ I punched the mirror with my right claws. I then realized I was nude. Looking down I checked to see if I was still normal. _One, two...yeah. Normal there. _I grabbed Ren's lab coat and ripped it up a bit. I then took his belt and made myself a loin cloth.

"Very interesting. Project 967, can you speak?" I heard a man ask from over my shoulder. I turned around and faced him. _Kenneth Williams. 42. Male. No threat._

"Seak? Ay seak to you?" I tried to say. _No lips. Can't speak well._ Kenneth smiled.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Soujiro is so awesome.

Tealraptor: Dude! You made him into a monster!

Nanakiyoda: I am no dude. At least I was nice enough to keep him normal. He thinks for himself. He still has his brown hair.

Tealraptor: Hm...let's see what you can do with him then.

Nanakiyoda: You're on.

BTW: Next chapter, the team will be at the laboratory.

BTW: I would promise that but promises were made to be broken.


	7. No lips

Disclaimer: Screw making this into an awesome anime...this would rock as an animated movie!

Nanakiyoda: Again, I wish I could attach music to this.

Tealraptor: Lemme guess, it builds to the emotion?

Nanakiyoda: Yep!

KENSHIN

We left the bar about two hours after entering. Chris and Barry had gotten shit-faced. Carlos had a few beers. Aoshi and Leon didn't drink. I drove them all home. _We are all tense. I just hope the girls are doing better than we are. _I pulled up to the hotel.

KAORU

After tossing and turning, I finally decided I was not going to get any sleep. I glanced around. _Nobody else is going to be up. Besides, they all have different rooms. _I looked over at the window to the room. Walking over, I pulled back the curtains and peered outside. It was completely dark out. _It's always darkest before dawn. Then again...its only 11:42. _I heard the door open. Turning around, I saw Kenshin trying to sneak over.

"Uh...it was the door that gave me away right?" Kenshin asked as he straightened up. I smiled at him and nodded. He walked up to me. _He has no alchol on his breath...good._

"Kenshin...tomorrow is going to be tough. I-" I started to say but Kenshin put his finger over my mouth. _The hell! What is he thinking interupting me at a time like this!_

"Koishii...you're scared aren't you? That is why you cannot sleep." He said. _Okay...thats just too frickin creepy for me. _

"I am scared but thats not what I was about to say." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Look, perhaps we shouldn't think about tommorrow. Maybe just live in the moment?" He asked. I looked back at the window and then faced him. _He's right...dammit. Besides...that's how I survived Raccoon._ I leaned up against Kenshin, my head on his shoulder. _I wonder where Megumi is..._

"You'll always be beside me right? No questions asked." I mumbled to him.

"The same with you. Always beside me and no questions asked." He said.

SOUJIRO

"So you can speak. Hm...remarkable. You seem to have retained your intelligence and what makes you human and yet have changed. You are no longer weak and pathetic like a human yet you aren't stupid and mindless like the rest of the creatures." Kenneth spoke. _This man. His fault? Umbrella. Their fault. _I took a step towards him. He stood still.

"Shoodint you run frun ne?" I asked him. He smiled even more. _Enjoying himself?_

"I should, but I am more interested in you and your capabilities than my own safety. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked me. _Play along. He may know who exactly did this to me._

"Soojero" I answered. He nodded. _Damn lips. No lips. Harder to speak._

"Soojero? Hm...in any case, anyone who refers to you as Project 967 is a scientist from Umbrella. Personally, I despise Umbrella and what they are doing. However, they pay me. If you were wondering, I am the one who helped to create you. I didn't make you for Umbrella. I made you to destroy them. You do want to destroy them correct?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes. Airy nuch." I answered. He smiled again and nodded. _This man. He may help me. He will help me. Umbrella. Their fault. _

"Then follow me. We will get you some better clothing. You seem to still have your morals. Don't worry about those scientist. They were expendable." Kenneth said and lead me down the hall. _Yes and no. I never liked to kill. Not until I met Umbrella._

KENSHIN

The alarm clock went off. I sat up and slammed it off. Looking over at Kaoru, I saw that she had covered her head with her pillow. Leaning over, I removed the pillow.

"Koishii...koshii-woashii. Time to wake up." I breathed into her ear. She groan and pulled the blanket up over her head. _Tired are we? No...sorry but no sleep for you. _I pulled the cover down and kissed her neck gently. She placed her hand on my face and pushed me away. _Stubborn little one aren't we? Well, let me try this then..._I pressed my lips against her and started moving them gently. She smacked me away with her hand. _Almost too stubborn. I have no other choice then. _I got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, I filled it with water. Turning around, I heard a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Hey, is Kaoru up yet?" Misao asked, whispering. I looked down at the glass in my hand and then back at her. I grinned mischieviously. She smiled back. I turned around and crept into the bed. Misao put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. _Here goes. _I splashed the water into Kaoru's face. Immediatly, I was thrown into the wall across the room.

"KENSHIN HIMURA!" Kaoru yelled out. She was sitting up, her face was dripping wet all over her clothes. _Shame she's wearing a bra...white clothes and cold water...haha._

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" I heard Chris yell as he ran into the room. He had only a towel on. Aoshi and Barry also ran into the room, fully dressed. Jill walked in, yawning.

"Kenshin just dumped a glass of ice cold water on me." Kaoru growled out and got out of bed, walking over to me with rage set in her eyes. _Not good..._Chris, Barry, Misao and Jill started to laugh as Kaoru started to pummel my face with her fists.

AOSHI

After this morning's excitement, we had all gotten ready. Now, we had arrived at the Laboratory. Everyone listened as Barry told us the plan.

"Misao, you unlock the gate. Immediatly, Himura and Shinomori will dispatch the guards. While this is being done, Jill and Rebecca will find the generator and blow it up. At this point, the power will go out and all the creatures will be set loose. Unfortunately, we will have to kill as much of them as we can. Carlos, you will shoot down as many as you can beside me. Chris, you will lead Kamiya into the building and destroy it. Other than that, wing it and get your asses out alive and uninjured ya hear?" Barry said. We all nodded.

"What if one of us gets the virus?" Kamiya asked. Everyone looked at her but her attention was unwavering from Barry. _She is serious._

"You kamikaze it. Take out as much as you can. When you turn, we'll put a bullet into your skull. You just make sure to tell us if you see us that you have it." Barry instructed. Kamiya nodded. Himura just looked down at his feet. _Ah...she is just making it official what he should do if she gets it._ Misao jumped out of the van, Himura and I followed. As we can up to the gate, I checked out my guns. _An automatic rifle with a silencer, a colt .45 in a holster, a .357 strapped to my leg. All with ammunition located in the pockets to the belt I am wearing. Not to mention the two knifes strapped to the bullet-proof vest I'm wearing. _Everyone was uniformed the same. Black pants, black bullet proof vest over black muscle shirts. The only difference is the preference of weapons. _Like Himura, He is carrying a katana on his back. Kamiya doesn't have an automatic rifle but rather another .45 and Barry has only a .357 and a .45...Jill and Misao both traded in their automatic rifles for .32 calibers. Carlos has the same stuff as I do and so does Rebecca. Chris is equipped like Kamiya. _Misao unlocked the gate. _Right...time to go._

"Good luck Aoshi...don't get hurt." Misao muttered as Himura ran past her into the compound.

"You just watch out for yourself." I said and followed in after Himura.

KENSHIN

I ran immediatly up to the closest guard tower and climbed it. The men that got in my way were immediatly shot through both hand and legs. _I won't kill them. Just maim them. _I reached the top and threw the guard down to the ground. Jill and Rebecca ran past him. Barry and Carlos ran in. Barry ran my way and up the tower.

"Thanks Himura. Go ahead, protect Kaoru." Barry said. I nodded and ran down the tower. Just then, a loud explosion was heard. Jill and Rebecca ran towards the tower. _Carlos and Barry are to take over the towers as we clean them out. They kill from there while Jill and Rebecca guard the entrances of the towers. Misao guards the van and gate, with Aoshi's help. I chase in after Kaoru and Chris. _Kaoru ran over to me.

"Barry cleared it. I'm coming with you" I said and she nodded, Chris running up after her.

"Enough chit chat. Let's blow the shit out of this place. Then you can fuck her brains out." Chris said angrily and ran off towards the front door. Kaoru glanced over at me, shocked.

"What in hell did he mean by that?" She asked. I shook my head. She ran off towards the door, with me following close behind her.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Oh yeah...they're packin heat...that kicks ass.

Tealraptor: Where is Soujiro at?

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

Tealraptor: Not fair.

BTW: All out war!


	8. Still getting the ladies

Disclaimer: Uh...lets just get to the story. No Rk or Re for me. I do own all original characters though.

Nanakiyoda: You read the disclaimer.

SOUJIRO

After they had found underwear big enough, They gave me a black leather trench coat, much like the on Nemesis wore. Kenneth took me to the administrator of the lab.

"Ms. Corithia, this is project 967." He introduced me. I examined her. _Corithia Commersan. 28. Female. No threat. _She was five foot eleven, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. _Futher files required. Daughter of Samuel Commerson, level 6 scientist for Umbrella. Obtained job through her father's influence. _She was also studying me.

"Is this another dumb attempt at creating the perfect specimen for Umbrella's destruction?" She asked, frowning. _Leader of the Rain squad. An elite group of scentists trying to create creatures to destroy Umbrella._ I smiled at her.

"I no dun attent." I said to her and she glared at me. Kenneth nodded and stepped forward to further explain himself, but Corithia stopped him.

"Oh really? You appear to be quite ignorant. Tell me, who are you and where do you come from?" She asked. _Hm...a little cocky for her position._

"Ny nane is Soojero. I wus living in Wraccoon sity huntil Hunrella huct hit hup" I said. She smiled at me. She then signaled for Kenneth to leave the room.

"Soojero huh? Probably sucks haveing you lips cut away. How about your scanner? Does it work?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You are tenny eight. Daddy got you his jog" I said to her and she smiled. Walking up to me, she checked out my body. _A slut? Willing to sleep with anything?_

"You're right. Daddy did give me this job. That's not all you know is it. I bet you know my agenda and everything. Just one thing puzzles me. You resemble a tyrant and yet you don't. You're blue, have the mass of claws and no toes. Yet your heart is on the inside and you still have hair and are pretty much human figured, with the exception of your height." She said.

"Your hoint?" I asked. She smiled. _She is only stating the obvious. _

"You are still a male by human definition right?" She asked, smirking. I smiled. _I may not be human...but I can still get the ladies._ The lights flickered out.

"Ns. Korithcia. I huleave huwe are hunder attack." I said to her. Through my night vision, I saw her nod. She ran behind her desk and grabbed a gun.

"So I've noticed. Mr. Soojero, you don't mind if you protect me and get me out of here do you? If you do, I'll help you out in any way if you do." She asked. _Hm...interesting...She may be able to find a way to change me back._

"Hine." I mutter and stood at her door, guarding it.

KAORU

As soon as we entered the building, the lights went out. Chris ran ahead of me, guns out. I looked back at Kenshin and saw that he was readied as well. I turned around and ran down the hall after Chris. When the hallway split, I took to the left and Chris went right. A scientist ran out in front of me. Before I could shoot him, Kenshin shot him in the leg. I turned around and smiled. _Not killing them? Fine by me. _I turned back and ran until I found an elevator.

"Shame the power is cut." I overheard Kenshin say. _Shame? Not likely..._

"Kenshin...see that stairwell next it the elevator?" I asked him, walking towards the door. _I have to make sure the creatures get free. Then run like hell away. _

"You aren't thinking about that are you!" He asked as we entered. I held onto my .45 with one hand and grabbed the staircase railing with the other. The emergency lights flickered on.

"You don't know how cute you look when you're scared." I said to him and jumped of the bar. I fell down two stories and rolled. I looked up and saw Kenshin jump down as well. I looked back at the railing and jumped it. I fell to the next and last floor. I waited a couple of seconds for Kenshin to join me. As soon as he did, I opened the door and thrusted my gun forth. A scientist fell to the floor, knocked out. Stepping out, I saw several scientists run towards us.

"Ma'am! Run! The tyrants, they've escaped!" One of the scientist begged. _One objective done. _The scientists couldn't pass us, as we were blocking the only way up.

"Tell me where the self-destruct is and I'll let you through." I said to him. He looked back and nodded. One of the other scientists stepped forth.

"It's up in the administrators office! Up on the top level!" He frantically said. I stepped aside and allowed them through. Kenshin looked over at me.

"If they are loose, shouldn't we run up there as well?" He asked.

"Yeah...come on, Lets get to the top level." I said and turned around, running up the stairs. I heard gunshots fire and looked back. Kenshin was shooting what looked like a man and a spider crossed. It had four limbs, gripping the wall. Its head composed of its grey mattered brain encompassing half of its head. Its entire body was skinned. It resembled a dog and human in the matter of its body structure but a spider with it sticking to the wall. _One human, perhaps no more. _I saw something coming at me from the creature. Quickly, I jumped back, pulled out one of my knifes, and threw the knife at the creature's appendage, or rather, tongue. The knife hit and stuck the creature to the wall. The tongue defined the creature. _It's a licker. Claire told me about them._ I looked back at Kenshin, who was still shooting at it.

"Kenshin! Let's go!" I yelled to him. Just as he ran up the stairs towards me, a tyrant bust through the door, dropping the half body of a man it had in its hand. Kenshin ran up and grabbed me. We looked back at the tyrant. It had now ripped the licker off the walk and was devouring it. _Better it than us. _Kenshin was now leading me upstairs, hand in hand.

"That was way too fast. Those creatures, they shouldn't have spread that fast. Something is wrong here." Kenshin yelled to me. _Right...this mission...it isn't going to work out as planned. Someone has been waiting for this. Waiting for us._

MISAO

I kicked a clod of dirt to the side. _Just because I'm not a S.T.A.R.S. and am eighteen, I'm stuck out here guarding the van while they get to go in and blow shit up._

"Misao! Get the van started! Now" I heard Aoshi yell. I looked back and saw him running towards me. I turned back and jumped into the driver's side of the van. Turning the keys, I looked back at Aoshi, who had now jumped into the back of the van.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared and nervous someone had gotten the virus or killed.

"The mission. Himura just radioed in and told us that the creatures are all over. Misao, the main power has only been off for two minutes. The back-up generator has been on for about a minute. Someone was expecting us." Aoshi said and reloaded his automatic rifle.

"Why did I have to start the van up?" I asked him. He looked back at the factory.

"We are going to get moving as fast as we can. If someone was expecting us, they'll send more than just scientists and creatures at us." Aoshi said and aimed his automatic rifle at the gate.

KENSHIN

When reached the top of the stairs, I released Kaoru's hand and busted in through the door. A scientist stood in front of me smiling. Kaoru shut the door behind us and locked it.

"So you are the daring heroes that are going to destroy Umbrella?" The man said. Kaoru pulled out her other .45 and aimed it in on the scientist's forehead.

"Do you have a problem with that Mr..." Kaoru asked, pausing as she addressed him.

"That is Dr. Kenneth Williams. I don't have a problem with it actually. I would like you to meet our administrator though. However, leave your radios with me." Kenneth said. Kaoru glanced over at me. _No radios? Hm...yet we get to keep our weapons..._I nodded and we handed over our radios. Kenneth smiled and turned around, leading us to the admistrator.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: The plot thickens.

Tealraptor: Kenneth Williams?

Nanakiyoda: I named him after my little brother...just his first and middle though.

Tealraptor: You are a nice older sister aren't you?

Nanakiyoda: You bet. I'm an awesome role model!

Tealraptor: So is that why you write about men getting ripped in half and devoured and slutty...

Nanakiyoda: My little brother doesn't read fanfiction. Nor do I speak of these things. I don't even think about them until I am typing.

Tealraptor: So you just wing it?

Nanakiyoda: Yep. That's how I get through school anyways.

Tealraptor: I thought you were just slacking off.

Nanakiyoda: What? Don't dis slacking off, its not just an art form...it is a way of life.

Tealraptor: Okay...whatever you say. Banzai chibbi chan churoo.

BTW: I recently had a thought as to why I am naming my fan fiction as so. Besides it just being a clever pun on the two titles, Rurouni Kenshin and Resident Evil, it has a deeper meaning to it.

BTW: I'll explain next chapter.


	9. Soujiro is Nemesis?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own original characters.

Nanakiyoda: Uh...I'm bored.

Tealraptor: Uh...so?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...I'm just going to get to the point.

Tealraptor: Uh...its about time.

KAORU

Kenshin followed behind the scientist and I followed in after him. _I do not trust this man. However, Kenshin told me that he would be beside me, no questions asked...as long as I did the same for him. So here goes. _The scientist opened the door to the administrator's office. Kenshin took one look back at me and stepped inside. I followed in. Immediatly, I raised my gun to the creature. It was eight feet tall, blue and wore the same black trench coat as Nemesis did. It resembled a tyrant, but was different. It had medium length brown hair, and its left side to its face was mechanical. The nose and ears were melded into its face. Its left hand was normal, but its right resembled that of a tyrant's. No toes, but claws where they should have been. Its lips were cut away like Nemesis's. The right eye, however, reminded me of some one. _They've made another Nemesis! _Kenshin backed in front of me, with his gun raised. A woman walked out from behind the creature.

"There is no need to be alarmed. He won't hurt you unless he wants to." She said to us, smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said. The creature was looking over at us. _Wait, did she just say he? So it's a male? Or at least it once was?_

AOSHI

A tyrant jumped towards us. _The only thing to get past the gate and its a tyrant._ I shot at it with my automatic rifle, making sure I had jumped out of the van. The tyrant stared towards me. I ducked under its first blow, and shot into its underarm. It turned around and threw its fist at me again. I jumped back, and fired again at it. I heard a loud boom and ducked. The gernade went flying at the creture and blew a hole through its chest where its heart-tumor was.

"Looked like you needed some help." I looked back and saw Misao say, with a gernade launcher in hand. I heard a crash and knew the tyrant was dead.

SOUJIRO

Two people stood before me, guns raised and ready to shoot. I examined the closer one. _Shinta Himura. 21. Male. Medium threat. Former Raccoon City Police officer. _I looked over Shinta carefully. Then moved over to the other one standing behind him. _Kaoru Kamiya. 19. Female. Medium threat. Former Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. member. Level 5 execution called for by the Umbrella corperation. _Kaoru was shaking a bit. _Kaoru...Kamiya Kaoru! It's her! I remember her! This Shinta looks like someone I knew but he isn't._

"Kaoo! Ish ne, Soojero!" I cried out. Her eyes buldged. Corithia was surprised as well.

"Soujiro?" She questioned, lowering her gun. I nodded. Shinta sneered.

"Kaoru...it could be programmed to decieve you." He said, keeping his aim steady.

"Kenshin, it is possible that it is Soujiro. He did have the virus and left the helicopter to avoid a disaster." Kaoru said and stepped out from behind him. _Kenshin? The scanner must hav a glitch. It said his name was Shinta, but it is Himura...just with a hair cut._

"Wait. You know him?" Corithia asked. Both Kaoru and I nodded. _Since middle school._

"Sints niddle shool. Kaoo, you do know tat hunrella huwant you dead?" I asked her. She smirked and nodded. _Good...then she knows better than to come here._

"Come on Soujiro, they sent Nemesis after me, why would they want me alive?" She said with pride. I looked down at my trench coat. _No wonder why she was shaking, with this coat on, I probably reminded her of Nemesis._

"You've seen Nemesis? It was after you and you escaped it?" Corithia asked. Himura sneered at her. _He doesn't trust her...can't blame him. He did spend most of his time in Raccoon protecting Kaoru from Nemesis._

"Just barely. We had to destroy it." Himura answered. Kaoru shook her head. She then tapped Himura's shoulder and whispered into his ear. He lowered his gun.

"Even though this has been an interesting subject in the matter, we have to blow this building up. Where is the self destruct?" Kaoru demanded. _Ah...so they are going around blowing up Umbrella facilities. No wonder Umbrella wants her dead._

"First, we should discuss this. The name is Corithia Commersan. I am very interested in your little hero...and heroine...escapades." Corithia said. Himura raised his gun again, but was beat to it by Kaoru, who now had one gun at Corithia and one aimed at me.

"We don't have the fucking time to talk! We are very busy and under pressure so I would apprieciate it if you would just get the hell out of my way and let me blow this building up, or have your brains blown out of your damn head. Either way, this place is going up in a big explosion. What's your choice?" Kaoru demanded and both Himura and Corithia's eyes bulged. _that is very unlike Kaoru. Her tone was creepy too, like she mean't it._

MISAO

I reloaded the gernade launcher and fired at another tyrant. _This is great! Ever since Aoshi saw me blow that one up, I've been rushed into the gate and am now blowing shit up! In fact, I think I've killed more than everyone else combined._ I kept firing at the tyrants and they kept falling. It was chaos around us, the S.T.A.R.S. shooting at anything that wasn't on their team, and guards returning fire. I was hiding behind the wall of the gate, then twisting around to kill something. Aoshi kept running back and forth from the van to hand me more gernade rounds. Fire was blazing around the laboratory. _It has been about ten minutes and still no Kaoru, Himura or Chris. _Just then, Chris ran out of the building and towards the van. A tyrant was chasing him, so I shot it and it fell. Chris ran up to me.

"Thanks...I see...you've found...the gernade launcher..." He said, out of breath. I nooded and smiled. He sat down behind the wall and reloaded his gun.

"Have you seen Kaoru or Himura?" I asked him, going out for another shot.

"No, not since we split up. At one point and time I heard gun fire but I haven't since. A scientist told me that he saw two people guarding the stairwell. They asked him where the self desruct was and they let him through. He said that before he reached the top, he saw them shooting at a licker. Evidently, they're headed to the self-destruct." Chris said and jumped out, running out to shoot at the new wave of creatures and guards. _Right to business? Good idea._

KENSHIN

Corithia was busy typing on her desktop, with Kaoru pointing a .45 at her head. Soujiro had his arm up in the air, as she also had a .45 aimed in at him. I had raised my gun to him, just in case he tried something. _Amazing what Kaoru does once motivated._

"There. I've engaged the self destruct in five minutes." Corithia said. Kaoru nodded and lowered the gun from Soujiro. I did the same, not wanting to upset Kaoru.

"Good. Well, you really don't have much of a chance out of here alive. If the building doesn't get you, the creatures and gunfight outside will." Kaoru said and lowered the gun from Corithia's head. _What has motivated Kaoru to hurry with this?_

"As I was about to say befroe you demanded that I engage the self destruct, I am the leader of Rain, an elite group of scientist employeed by Umbrella. I am interested in help you with your objective of taking Umbrella down. Both Kenneth and I are." Corithia said. _Scientists? Hm...so maybe they still do have morals around here._

"Shee chex hout." Soujiro said. Kaoru glanced at them. _I guess she's the leader now?_

"Bring Kenneth in so I can warn them. I need my radio." Kaoru demanded and I stepped outside. I looked bcak and forth, and saw Kenneth aiming a gun at the door to the stairwell.

"Uh...Dr. Kenneth Williams, We require you." I said. He looked back and nodded. We both went back inside of the office and Kenneth handed Kaoru the radio. I stood guard at the door. _He was guarding the stairwell...yet he let us inside without threat and all of the creatures in here are programmed to kill the closest people, which are outside...unless there is another creature...not yet programmed and tamed..._

"Hey Barry, this is Kamiya, we have three hostages who are willing to go with us out of here...important hostages. One is a unprogrammed blue tyrant, the other two are the top scientists here. They want to join us. Trust me on this...it would be good to have them. I know one of them personally." Kaoru said into the radio.

"Kamiya? Are you kidding? We don't have time for this! Have yet set the self destruct yet? Dammit you Licker! Die already!" We heard the radio squeal out.

"Yes the self destruct is set! I'll see you around then. If we both make it. Sayonara!" Kaoru shouted and threw the radio at the wall, breaking it. _What is she thinking!_

"Uh...do you need another way out of here?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah. We aren't joining back up with the team." Kaoru answered and Kenneth led us out of the office and into another room. It led to a set of stairs, which led to the roof. We heard a crash and turned around. _The hell was that!_

"Dammit! I knew it would escape! The Kangragator is out. We must run and fast!" Kenneth yelled and ran up the stairs, followed by Corithia. I looked over at Kaoru.

"You too...run. Iel handul it." Soujiro commanded. Kaoru nodded and ran up the stairs. I followed after her. Kenneth was preparing a helicopter and Corithia was in it. Kaoru stopped by theside of the roof and removed something from her pocket.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Soujiro gets to fight the Kangragator!

Tealraptor: The hell is a Kangragator?

Nanakiyoda: Next chapter.

Tealraptor: Damn you! Now I have to wait.

Nanakiyoda: Big whoop. Just imagine the next chapter as the next Star Wars movie. Only without the long wait.

Tealraptor: Is that how you manage when you are waiting for your favorite fanfics to update?

Nanakiyoda: No, I just usually find another fanfic to read.

Tealraptor: Oh. Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

BTW: Okay, now to continue on explaination from the last chapter. First, I'll explain Resident Evil, just to give a little backround. Originally, the creators were going to call it Living Evil. Meaning toward the zombies, since they really aren't dead...just barely living enough to hunger for food (the need to feed as one puts it.). I guess that sounded corny or something, so they changed it to Resident instead of Living. Resident stands for living...in a round about sort of way. The last part is evil because...well...you can figure that out can't you? Since this is a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, I presume you already know what that title stands for.

BTW: More on this next chapter.


	10. The Kangragator and leaving them behind

Disclaimer: I own only my original characters and creations.

Nanakiyoda: Uh...

KAORU

I had taken out the flare. The green one. _Light the green, mission accomplished...light the red...mission failed. _I lit it and wait for the smoke to arise, I waved it back and forth twice, then threw it off the roof. _They should see that, hell, I can see them shooting and blowing up the creatures. _I glanced over at the stairwell. _Good luck Soujiro..._

"Kaoru! Come on! We're ready to go dammit!" I heard Kenshin yell. I ran up to him and followed him into the helicopter. _They better not pull any shit or I'm taking over. _The helicopter lifted, and I took one last glance at my team. _No, no longer my team...I am on my own from now on...just Kenshin and I. The S.T.A.R.S. can keep blowing up crap. I'm going to gather as many as I can and form another resistance group. _I looked over at Kenshin. He seemed confused. _I'll let him know soon..._I grabbed and held his hand, to calm him. He looked down at our hands and back at me, smiling.

MISAO

I saw the helicopter fly past us, overhead. _I also saw someone standing on the roof with a flare. Kaoru? Maybe she hijacked that helicopter. Wouldn't surprise me._ I jumped out and shot another licker and jumped back. Aoshi ran up, arms loaded with gernade rounds.

"Took you long enough." I said. Aoshi sneered at me. _What's wrong with him? _

"We've got problems. I over heard Kamiya on the radio back in the van. She's completed her part in the mission and has hostages. After Barry said to quit going off task, Miss Kamiya basically told him she wasn't coming back." Aoshi said unemotional as usaul. _She's left! Dammit! What in the hell is she thinking!_

"Did she say anything about the hostages?" I asked Aoshi, then jumped out to kill another random creature. I jumped back and Aoshi reloaded for me.

"Yeah, that she knew one personally. There were three of them, two being scientists and the last one being a blue tyrant..." Aoshi said. _A blue tyrant? What in the hell! How did she manage to capture a tyrant! Who does she know! _Aoshi shook his head, being on the same train of thought as I was.

SOUJIRO

I busted down the door to the office and saw the Kangragator. It was about the same height as I was, had scales and stood upright. None of it was human. The mouth was that of an alligator's, the head shaped to that of a kangaroo. _Kangragator. How conviently named._ The front paws were nothing more than furry stubs. The hind leg though, were shaped like a kangaroo's but scaled. The tail, was slim until the end, which held a razor sharp claw. There wasn't a pouch, or ears, on the creature. The Kangragator opened its mouth and bellowed at me. Saliva drooled out of the mouth and onto the floor, where it burn a hole through it. _That's nice...acidic drool. _I decided to tear the Kangragator's head off. Charging forth, I tried to run my right hand through the Kangragator's neck. I heard a crashing and looked up, seeing a huge hole in the roof. _Damn thing jumped. _Turned around, I headed for the roof stairwell.

AOSHI

We heard a tremendous crash and looked up to the roof of the Laboratory. A monster stood on top of the roof. From the distance, It looked like a dinosaur.

"Aoshi, we don't have to fight it do we?" Misao asked me. _I hope not. _Suddenly, a blue thing appeared out from the roof. It looked human but wasn't. _Blue...tyrant?_

"We may not have to." I said as I watched the blue creature charge at the the dinosaur.

SOUJIRO

The kangragator swung its tail at me, screeching. I quickly ducked, then grabbed the tail. The claw at the end dripped a strange liquid. _Poison most likely. _I pulled the tail and caused the kangragator to fall on its stomach. Jumping on top of it and pinning it down, I gripped the tail tighter and plunged it into the back of the creatures skull. Black blood oozed out, and the creature squealed. It bucked me off. I fell back and crashed through the roof. I hit the next floor and went throught it as well. Then I hit my back on the next floor. _Damage...minimal. _I got back up and grabbed the licker that came flying at me. Ripping it in half, I stuck the head into my mouth and crunched down on it. _Guess I know what I eat now._ I threw the rest of the creature on the ground and ran out the front door. _Convient that I landed on the ground level._ I ran out into the battle between the S.T.A.R.S. and the monsters. I felt a bullet hit me, but I walked towards the gate. A small woman aimed a gernade laucher at me but I snatched it from her. _Misao is here as well? _

"Hey you asshole! Give that back!" Misao yelled at me. A man pulled her back.

"Iel ve needing thisa for a lile." I said and turned around. The Kangragator had jumped down and was now being attacked by all creatures and humans. I walked up and aimed the gernade launcher at the Kangragator, then fired. The round hit and blew a hole into the Kangragator's neck. Blood spewed out everywhere and the Kangragator bellowed in pain, then died.

"Two minutes until self destruct. All personel evacuate the compound immediatly." The intercom stated. All of the S.T.A.R.S. ran towards the gate. _Clean up time. _As they ran for the gate, I killed all the creatures I could and crushed all of the guards and scientists that ran by. Some of the creatures started to devour the dead people. _Disgusting...then again...look at me._

"Yo! Mister blue guy! Give me back my gernade launcher!" I heard Misao yell. I turned around and walked up to her, handing her the gernade launcher. She smiled. Aoshi yelled at her for her to get in the van. The van had started to move. I grabbed her and walked out of the gate, locking it. Turning around, I saw the van pull away.

"Hold on. Iel geta you thair." I said and ran towards the van with Misao slung over my shoulder.

"Well hurry your ass up!" She yelled. I nodded and ran faster. From behind me, the laboratry exploded, the smell of burning flesh and rotting meat filling the air. Screams and squeals were heard and the van stopped. I caught up to them and put Misao down. Aoshi got out, along with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. They all had their guns aimed in at me.

"Uh...Ay justa safed her." I said and put my hands into the air. Some of them put their guns down. Misao stepped out in front of me.

"Yeah! He just saved my life and kicked some major monster ass...so can we keep him?" Misao asked cheerily. _Team pet? Great...how about baby sitter there?_

"Huwait! I'n Soojero! Kaoo cent me!" I said and Misao turned around real quick.

"Soujiro! Are you serious! Guys! Don't shoot him! This is Soujiro! One of my friends! He almost escaped Raccoon with us but he was bitten by a dog and we gave him the antidote but he took off because he was scared it wouldn't work!" Misao explained all in one breath. Everyone lowered their guns. Aoshi sneered.

"Prove it then. Otherwise, run." Aoshi warned. _Uh...what do I know about them that isn't official...hm...Misao's crush? No...wait..I've got it!_

"Hinura! He dated Tonoe! Hafter he arrhested Hakira, her hiansay! Hakira chied to kill Hinura ut killd Tonoe insted! Then, Hakira killd hinself! Tonoe's little rother Inishi dated Kaoo, andu ahused her hor resenge!" I said trying to tell them about Akira, Tomoe and Enishi. _Then Enishi tried to rape Kaoru, and Kenshin barged in, saving her. Everything was kept secret and no one was blamed. Only because Kaoru said not to press charges for Kenshin's sake. The only ones who knew what really happended were Kaoru, Enishi, Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke and I. _Misao nodded in agreement with what I had told them.

"Fine. We have to go back to the laboratory and exterminate anything left alive." Aoshi said and they all got back in the van. I ran along side of them as they headed back. _Probably to make sure the virus doesn't spread._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Ahh...thought my hands were going to fall off.

Tealraptor: Boo-hoo...like its that bad?

Nanakiyoda: Easy for you to say...you just sit around.

Tealraptor: Not true! I say Banzai chibbi chan churro at the end.

BTW: Okay...now to explain Resident Kenshin, since its the first story in the saga. Resident means living in a round about way right? Well, I changed my interpretation of it to another meaning. Resident also means the one living at a home, in the case of residence. So the first part of the title is Home. Kenshin is the name of well...duh...who else? Together, you get Home Kenshin. Meaning that Kenshin is at home or its his home town. So Resident Kenshin is Kenshin trying to survive his hometown. Simple.

BTW: Next chapter, Rurouni Evil. Duh Nanakiyoda, duh.


	11. Scars coming back

Disclaimer: I'll be pithy about this. I don't own anything but my own creations.

Nanakiyoda: Boom!

Tealraptor: What?

Nanakiyoda: Just boom.

Tealraptor: Okay...I'll go with you on this one.

BTW: Six weeks later

MISAO

I sat up and streched out. Looking out of the sunroom, I saw the rain pouring down and the waves crashing against the beach. _Kaoru's house is nice. _Soujiro was standing out in the ocean, trying to fish. _He devours animals like sharks...and other virus creatures...its the only way to sustain his diet. _I opened the door and stepped outside. The wind whipped past me. Soujiro raised his right hand up, victorious. A shark was speared by one of the claws.

"Nice catch!" I yelled out to him. _He's creepy looking but still the same old smiling Soujiro. _Soujiro looked back and nodded, then went straight to devouring the creature. Disgusted a bit, I walked inside. Aoshi was reading the newspaper in the kitchen. _After killing and checking out the wreckage that was the laboratory, we completely set it on fire. After four days, the entire place was nothing more that a smoldering ash pit in the ground. We all decided to split up as soon as we got back. For Aoshi, Soujiro and I...we decided to go to Kaoru's home. Thankfully, Okina told us where she lived. Okina knew because Kaoru had asked for directions from here to my apartment. We are waiting for Kaoru to come back...but she hasn't yet. I'm getting bored and worried._

"Misao, come in here now." I heard Aoshi command. I snapped out of my daze and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down, Aoshi threw me the newspaper.

"What is this about?" I asked. An article soon caught my interest. _Lets see...it says that Umbrella has decided to inspect Raccoon City by next December. Great...hm...it goes on to describe the accident...blah blah blah...all lies...Umbrella is to build a memorial there to honor the dead...yeah right...most likely another laboratory...Top researchers at the Umbrella corperation have been working on a new type of acne cleanser...probably another virus...then the article ends here. _I put the newspaper back down.

"Interesting isn't it?" Aoshi asked. I nodded at him. The front door opened, so I looked towards it. There stood Kaoru, with her gun aimed in at us. She quickly lowered the gun and walked inside, taking a seat at the table. Himura followed in after her.

"Hey there." Kaoru said and put her gun on the table after switching on safety. She was wearing the uniform for the team. Much of it was covered in blood. Dried blood. A scar ran through her left eye. _Someone has been quite busy getting into trouble._

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and stood up, heading towards the bathroom, most likely for a shower and change of clothes. _Tired probably._

"Where have you two been?" Aoshi asked. I looked over at Himura, whose vest had a huge rip from the bottem right corner to the top left corner. He had a scar along his right arm and one along the right side of his neck. _At least they are alive._

"Two more laboratories and a factory. Vacation time." Himura said and took off the vest and muscle shirt, revealing a scar exactly where the tear in the vest was on his chest.

"Nice scar." Soujiro said. _Soujiro has mastered his speech within the last four weeks._ Himura looked down and examined it for a minute, the shrugged and headed towards the bathroom. _Wait...why is Himura going into the same bathroom as Kaoru?_

"Not very talkative are they now?" Aoshi asked.

"Must be really tired to share a bathroom." I said.

KAORU

I looked over at Kenshin, who had now entered the bathroom. _At least I still have my shirt and pants on. _He glanced back over at me. _We've been through a lot within the past two weeks...we deserve a break. Still...I want my own shower._

"Uh...I claimed it first." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"I know that, I just want to check out your leg and make sure it's healed." He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled as he pulled the right side of my pants leg up.

AOSHI

We heard the giggling and groaning. _Oh my...what in the hell are Himura and Kamiya thinking! We can hear them! I'm going to be sick. _Misao stared at the bathroom wide-eyed. Soujiro was laughing silently. I glared at him and he stood up straight.

"They aren't doing what it sounds like they are doing. He's just checking her leg to see if the wound has healed. They are both clothed as well." Soujiro explained and Misao looked back at him, confused. _How does he know that?_

"A theory or a cover-up?" Misao asked, wondering if he was hoping that was what they were doing. Soujiro shook his head and pointed to his mechanical eye.

"Infered and X-ray. Need I say more?" Soujiro explained. Misao's eyes bugged out.

"Wait! You haven't been checking me out while I was in the shower were you!" Misao shouted, accusing Soujiro of peeping. Kamiya and Himura both ran out of the bathroom. Kamiya's right pants leg was rolled up, revealing a large scar that ran from her knee cap to her boot. _Soujiro was right. _Kamiya walked up to Soujiro, pointing her finger at him.

"You better not be doing that or I'll let Corithia know that her big blue man is checking other women." She said and walked back into the bathroom. Himura walked to the table and took a seat. Soujiro was surprised. _Big blue man? What? Who is Corithia?_

"Corithia? That blonde chick? You've been talking to her?" Soujiro asked Himura.

"Yeah. She's the one that has been supporting us. Apparently, she's taken quite the liking to you." Himura explained. Soujiro smiled and went back outside to catch more food.

"So...what all happened that you two have come back in quite a mess?" Misao asked. Himura yawned. He shook his head. _He doesn't want to tell us now, he is too tired to._

MEGUMI

I ran the lab test again. _Dammit! _The results came back negative again. Kenneth walked up to me, and led me away from the machine.

"You need to rest. We'll find it eventually." He said and sat me down in a chair. _I don't have that much time. I must recreate the vaccine before anymore of my friends becomes a monster. I had it once but Kaoru needed it. It worked. I lost the formula. _

"They may need it again." I retorted. Kenneth shook his head.

"We are scanning Ms. Kamiya's blood. It may take a while but we can develop one from that." Kenneth said. I nodded. _Two weeks ago, Kaoru had gotten sliced up the leg by some creature. I had just developed the vaccine. I gave to her and we put her in quarentine. The entire time, Kenshin never left the door. The next week, we released her. Nothing had happened and the virus scans came up negative. It worked, but I lost the vaccine formula when the computer crashed. Well, at least I have the technology at hand to develop it. It was Kenneth Williams who had warned me about Umbrella and got me set up to work in a secret laboratory. I got this far..._Standing up, I yawned.

"I'm going to get me some rest." I annouced and headed towards my office.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Sorry but I had to write it.

Tealraptor: Why?

Nanakiyoda: It adds to the story...there is a master plan to all this chaos.

Tealraptor: Master plan? You are crazy.

Nanakiyoda: Crazy? Not unless I'm in a kayak.

Tealraptor: You are crazy there too.

Nanakiyoda: Are you going to say your line, nutcase?

Tealraptor: Fine. Bazai chibbi chan churroo

BTW: Now for Rurouni Evil. Rurouni means wandering...or something like that. Evil is well...evil...unless you spell it backwards and then its live. Put them together and you get Wandering Evil. Basically, they have to travel to the evil. That was easier.

BTW: Uh...that about covers it.

BTW: I'm writing an alternative story on this, one that tells you what happened during Kaoru and Kenshin's little private missions. I haven't come up with a name for it yet but when I do I'll let you know.

BTW: That covers it.


	12. Hungry?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my original creations.

Tealraptor: Holy Snickerdoodles! I get to have the first word!

Nanakiyoda: More like the first sentence.

BTW: Later that night.

KAORU

I walked out to the kitchen, and cautiously sat down at the table. _So much has happened...I just hope the worst is over. _Misao and Aoshi were eating some T.V. dinners. _That food, the smell makes me sick to my stomach. Then again...so does everything. _Soujiro walked in and looked back over at me. _He probably knows..._

"Are you hungry Kaoru?" Misao asked. I looked over at her and shook my head. She shrugged and returned to devouring her food like an animal. I felt the puke rise. I ran outside real quick, and spewed out my guts. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I shuddered.

"When did you get attacked?" Soujiro asked, standing outside once more. I looked over at him. _So he does know. Hm...it's kind of funny, we're like brother and sister, the virus running through our blood. Thing is, mine is more controlled than his. Mine will be destroyed and his will stay with him forever. The difference between vaccine and antidote._

"Two weeks ago." I said, wiping my mouth. I stood up and looked back at him. Soujiro was staring off into the distance, towards the ocean.

"The scanner, it no longer has you under orders to kill you. You are listed as deceased. I hope you didn't mind but I did a virus scan on you and your level of infection is moderate." He said.

"Yeah...some Umbrella guy saw me get clawed. As for the virus, I have the vaccine in me." I stated, looking up towards him. _Well, no wonder Umbrella hasn't bombed my home._

"You can't stand to watch people eat like that can you?" He asked, his gaze unwavering from the horizon. It was still raining pretty hard.

"No. Everytime I see it, I remember seeing a little girl get attacked and devoured by her own father." I answered, grabbing my stomach and leaning over again, ready to puke.

"When did you see that?" Soujiro asked, grabbing my hair and holding it back from my face. _He's making me remember and get it out of my system...like Kenshin did._

"At the second laboratory." I managed to say before I puked. Kenshin ran outside.

"Koishii...are you okay? Misao was worried that it was her fault you ran outside." Kenshin asked. I nodded. Kenshin helped me stand up.

"Himura...you have the virus as well...low infection level." Soujiro stated. Kenshin looked at me then up at him. He smiled and nodded. _He was infected on his own will._

"Neat scanner you have there. Just don't let anyone else know." Kenshin said and helped me inside and to the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then handed it to me.

"Are you okay Kaoru? I didn't mea-" Misao began but I cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault. I just had a bad flashback...thats all." I said and drank the water.

SOUJIRO

I stood outside for a while. _So both Kamiya and Himura have the virus. Hm...they also have the vaccine. That explains the scars on them. Poor Kamiya...no one should see that. Corithia...that silly woman...I knew she had the hots for me. _I flicked my tail dry from the water. _I developed the tail after devouring all those virus infected animals. _I looked up at the darkening sky, and walked back into the house. _Glad Aoshi and I made the door large enough for me to get in and out of. _I sat down on the couch and flipped on the television.

MEGUMI

Corithia was holding a meeting with the Umbrella officials. _Explaining to them the progress we have made so far. I despise Umbrella but they pay me to develop them vaccine and allow me to live in here, using their equipment. I listed both Kaoru and Kenshin as deceased when they came in here. In about three weeks, they both are to come back for their next mission. I just hope they get enough rest._

KAORU

Yawning, I headed towards my bedroom. Walking inside, I removed my pajamas and slipped into the bed. _Wonder where everyone is sleeping at..._I heard Kenshin walk in and shut the door. I turned over and smiled as he removed his night shirt and bottems. _Damn boxers...they always get in the way. _I closed my eyes before he could turn around. I felt the bed move as he slipped in beside me. He rolled over, facing me.

"I know you're awake..." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. _Give me about seven minutes...I'll be asleep._

"So? Am I not allowed to fake sleeping?" I questioned him. He smiled and ran his hand through my hair. _At least we are clean now. _I sighed and stopped his hand with my own.

"You don't fake sleeping unless you want to play a joke...or check me out while I'm undressing..." He said. _Shit! Busted...haha..._I grinned mischieviously at him.

"It's not like I'm the only one who does it." I said to him. He smiled back, knowing that I had known he was standing there while I undressed tonight. _He didn't see anything due to my under garments...the lovable basturd._

"Well...it's because your so hot...and uh...if you watch me for the same reason...maybe we should get together and breed, making a hot race of ass kickers." He said. I squeezed his hand, making it painful. He grinned but I could tell he wanted to yell in pain.

"How about not. Remember what Megumi said? No play until the virus is through our systems." I said releasing his hand when he refused to yell.

"What if we get married? It's to be expected..." He suggested. _My ass._

"Feh...when is it to be expected for a man and his wife to?" I asked, rolling my eyes. _He acts as if it's one of his needs. Not once have we...yet he desires it like a second taste._

"On their honeymoon. Just wait until ours, I'm make you never want to stop." He said huskily, his eyes flashing to amber. I glared at him. _The hell!_

"Well...we aren't going to marry any time soon. I have to destroy Umbrella first. No matter how long it takes." I told him and rolled over, angry. _I can't enjoy life knowing that people died needlessly and there is something I can do to stop it. That and I owe them...everything they did that I've seen...I can't forget...and for my own health...I can't remember...not without crying...damn them..._

"Koishii...it's okay. I understand. Just relax and get some sleep. You can't help anyone if you pass out." He whispered into my ear as he placed his arm over me. _Tell me something I don't know..._I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Good night Kenshin. Tomorrow I will be training and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me." I said and relaxed. _Let him whine._

"I know. That is what true love is about...acceptance." Kenshin muttered.

"True love is behind the wall where men and angels fall. When we die, it will all be fading memory...so acceptance doesn't matter unless you live for the moment." I responded. _My answer to his question of how do I live. When we were back in high school, him a senior and I a sophomore, we had gotten into a fight after I was caught racing on a motorcycle. He asked me how I lived, I told him in the moment._

"That is how you live, in the moment...is it not?" He asked, confused as to what I said.

"Yeah...in the moment. What I mean't was that it matters to me that you accept it." I muttered, dozing off.

Owari

Nanakiyoda: I do apologize if the characters seem Ooc.

Tealraptor: Well you would be too if you had crazy crap going on.

Nanakiyoda: Hm...it is possible.

BTW: Okay...I think I'll do profiles down here now so ignore this if you wish.

Kaoru- Nineteen years old, S.T.A.R.S. team member. Has skills riding Motorcycle and has studied Judo. Also has skills in guns and knife throwing.

BTW: Uh...yeah. How to explain this? Sheer boredom and need to explain crap?


	13. Concentrate

Disclaimer: Uh...Don't own anything but my own original characters.

Nanakiyoda: Oh yeah, I forgot to say in the last chapter the name of the story that accounts for Kaoru and Kenshin's private missions. You know, the one they got the virus and scars from.

Tealraptor: Well done you idiot.

Nanakiyoda: Lay off will ya? Sheesh...he's such a jackass sometimes. Anyways, as I wa-

Tealraptor: Jackass? Jackass! I'm the Jackass!

Nanakiyoda: Yes, you are the Jackass. Now shut up. The name of the FanFi-

Tealraptor: You tell me to shut up? Oh hell no. You shut up!

Nanakiyoda: Excuse me. (Grabs him and drags him behind the couch. Grabs A drive from the computer and bashes him with it several times. Returns to computer, both sad and satified.) Ahh...I broke my A drive...dammit ! Let me get back to the point. The name of the story is Cell Dweller. Keep your eyes out for it if you want to. You don't need to read it to keep up with what is going on with this story but it does explain how they got their scars and the virus in detail. Oh and other stuff too...anyways, back to the story.

KAORU

I had put on my training white Gi and hakama and headed towards the gym in the house. I saw the punching bag that I had broken before Austrailia. _I saw it as Nemesis. That was back when I believed it was all Nemesis's fault._ I walked over to it and pushed it. It swung easily, the two chains that were still connected held it up, while the one I had broken chimed with the movement. I clentched my fist and closed my eyes. _That asshole... Jakentu... he was wrong. Money cannot replace human lives. It may sway their minds but never replace them. _Opening my eyes I looked at the punching bag, but now it was Jakentu. I pulled my fist back and aimed right for his face. Punching it, the bag swung back a little. _He wasn't that easy. _I looked over at the equipment corner, and spotted my favorite weapon, the Bokken. I backhanded the bag. The bag swung bag and forth. _This is too easy... I need a challenge. _Removing the belt from over my Gi, I tied it around my head and blindfolded myself. Resting my hand on the bag, I concentrated on it, making it be Jakentu.

"Money can replace lives. You pay a whore for a night and then you knock her up. Nine months later, boom! A new life." I imagined Jakentu say. _No...it's not that easy._ I moved to my fighting stance. _Nothing can be that simple. _

"He was wrong." I muttered. _I'll prove it. _I drew back my hand and punched as hard as I could. I hit Jakentu in the face, but he pushed me back. I gathered my balance back.

"He thinks he can protect you all the time, but he can't." Jakentu said, taunting me.

"I know that and so does he. Still, we try." I said and punched the Jakentu in the stomach, ducking. I was hit in my head. I stood up.

"Try? What is the point in trying if you do not finish anything." Jakentu said, and laughed at me. _The point in trying is knowing you did as much as you could._

"As long as I can make some progress, it doesn't matter if I have failed." I said and punched at Jakentu, but missed and fell down past him. I got up and readied myself again.

"Really? Hell, then it'll take a million men to beat me! All in a row of course. Otherwise, I'll just reheal and get stronger!" Jakentu boasted. I kicked Jakentu in the face. He staggered back, then came charging forth at me. I blocked him but staggered back myself. _More like it._

"Then I'll just have to defeat you to begin with and get it over with!" I yelled and punched him full force in the chest. He jumped back, then charged at my again. Instead of blocking him, I kicked him in the face. He fell back but got up quickly and ran after me. I tried to kick him again but something grabbed my ankle. I slipped and fell to the ground, landing hard on my back. _What the hell! _I removed my belt from my eyes and saw Aoshi with my bare foot in his hand._ Where did he come from!_

"Calm down Kamiya. You need to concentrate on defeating the target rather than the reasons for it. Focasing on the reasons will distract you from the fight. Clear your mind, only think of your opponents move, and defend it." Aoshi said. _Uh...sure. _I stood up and replaced the blindfold. _Right. The opponent is the punching bag. When I hit it, it will swing back and hit me depending on how I hit it._ I pushed the bag back. It swung towards me. I elbowed it, it swung back. I kicked it and it swung back, taking more time to return.Taking the chance, I twisted my body around and kicked the bag to the side. _It will return from that way. _I spun around and punched it. Before it could even return. I charged at it and full force punched it. Ducking, The bag swung the other way. I pulled my fist back, ran forward and full forced punched it. I heard the bag creak and a chain snap. _The bag is going to be swunging differently. _The bag came back towards me, but I spun kicked it out of the way and rolled. Jumping up, I high kicked it. The last chain snapped and I heard the bag fall to the floor. Standing up straight, I uncovered my left eye and smiled.

MISAO

My eyes buldged. There stood Aoshi, smiling. _How is it even possible! If all it took was for a stupid punching bag to be busted off its chains, I would have done it myself! _Kaoru bowed at Aoshi and walked towards me.

"Did you just see that! I just broke it! Blindfolded too!" She squealed and ran off towards her bedroom. _So blindfolded huh? Hm...that gives me an idea...haha..._The phone began to ring. I turned around to get it, but Soujiro beat me to it.

SOUJIRO

I saw Misao stick her tongue out at me as I answered the phone. _I wonder who has the number to this place? Its out in the middle of nowhere..._

"Hello there. Is this Soujiro?" The voice on the other end of the reciever asked. It sounded feminine. _Corithia perhaps? Shame I don't have a voice scanner..._

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" I questioned.

"Just come to 43rd and Main. I will meet you there at ten." The voice demanded and hung up. _Okay...that was weird. Hm...I'll go, but I'll take a gun with me...not that I'll need it. _I flicked my tail. _Still...It might be safer that way...better not tell anyone about it or they won't let me go...anyways...what harm could it be?_

KENSHIN

I quickly pulled up my pants when Kaoru ran in. _I was wondering where she was...it's not like her to be up at 7:00 in the morning. _She ran up to me and tackled me to the bed, pinning me down. She was smiling. _What has my koishii accomplished?_

"Guess what?" She asked, excited. _A surprise? She probably broke that punching bag down from the ceiling, but I might as well joke._

"You finally learned how to cook?" I guessed. She furrowed her eyebrows and scowled at me.

"I do know how to cook and that is not it." She said. _Next, I'll try to say it but then she will interupt me and tell me herself._

"You bro-" I started to say but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I broke the punching bag down from the ceiling, blindfolded!" She announced proudly. I removed her hand from my mouth and kissed it gently.

"Now now koishii...it is not nice to lie." I said. She sneered at me and grabbed my ear. Pulling me up as she backed off, she pulled me close to her face. _The scar over her eye has not healed very well. It will be a permanent one. _

"What use would it be to lie about a thing like that? I did break it blindfolded. I was going to spend the day in my string bikini with you but now since you had to go and call me a liar, you can sleep on the floor." She growled and backed off, leaving the room. I ran out into the hall.

"Miss Kaoru please! Don't I get another chance?" I yelled out after her. She turned back and blushed. Misao's eyes bulged and Soujiro covered his eye. Aoshi looked at the ground. _Uh..._ My pants hand fallen to the ground and I was now only in my boxers. I looked down and blushed. _Awkward situation...very awkward..._

"Himura...just what exactly do you need a second chance for? Did you screw up midway through stripping or something like that?" Soujiro commented, laughing.

"Uh...no! I just woke up and was getting dressed when Miss Kao-" I started to explain but Kaoru walked back, grabbed my ear and dragged me back into the bedroom. She released my ear and pushed me up against the wall, holding me there.

"Himura, if you insist on calling me that, I will have to ignore our engagement...seeing as we are not close enough to call each other by the improper names." She growled at me, glaring and awaiting my answer. _Uh...I never thought it offended her..._

"Please forgive me, after all, I didn't mean to offend you so. I could be a vile one and call you very indecent names. If it is your wish, then I will call you Kaoru." I apologized and she smiled and pressed her lips against mine. _Seems she likes being a control freak... haha... bad thoughts... haha... very naughty bad thoughts... uh oh..._

"KENSHIN!"

MEGUMI

I stood back and smiled. _Finally, things are going my way. _On the other side of the glass was the only vial of the T-virus vaccine in the world. _After all that work. Now we just have to wait a week for Kenshin and Kaoru to return and then we can test them to see if it matches. I have a feeling it will. _I opened the screen and removed the vaccine. _I'll hide this in case Umbrella does a search again. _

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: I know, I know...I've been lacking in action but please forgive? I just had to add some comedy into the mix. It seems kind of pundit to but who really gives a damn. I'm working on it and am building up to more action.

BTW: Here I go again...

Kenshin- Twenty one years old, Raccoon City police officer. Has skills in combat and speed, having studied many martial arts forms. Skills in Samurai swordsmanship and accuracy in guns.

BTW: Uh...hm...I'm hungry so I can't think of anything right now...sorry.


	14. Lynn and new information

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Sorry it's taken so long, but I have heavily researched Resident Evil, all the files and such. Obviously, this is an alternative universe, but I prefer getting all the facts, you know? As such, there will be more RE elements in here, but the RK characters will be appearing more, such as the debated Kamatari and Chou character (debated because I'm not sure how they will come into play here.) Please do enjoy.

Soujiro

I stood outside, awaiting for the person responsible for calling me to show up. A girl was standing across the street, liting up a cigarette. She was wearing a black pleather trench coat, which cut off about mid-thigh. It was unbuttoned and the wind was flapping it a bit. Underneath, she was wearing slightly baggy jean, blackish in color. As for a top, it was a white tight t-shirt. Over the t-shirt, she was wearing a black pleather vest, with the collar up. _Strange, this woman looks no older than fifteen, yet here she is smoking._ I sighed and out of curiousity, preformed a scan. _Lynn Remley, 17, Deceased._ I shook my head and checked the scanner again. She was looking at me now, the cigarette having dropped out of her mouth. She walked across the street, towards me.

"Soujiro?" She asked, in an italian accent. I scanned her further. _Maximal Danger. Only known relation, Billy Coen, also deceased._

"Yes. Did you call me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Leon sent me. Here, let's grab a bite to eat." She said. She then led me to a resturant, and to a back seat. I could see her more visably now. Her hair was blueish black, more than likely dyed. Her eyes were a mix of color, brown in the center, greenish grey elsewhere. She had a scar, three sharp parallel lines, atop her right cheek, and a strong determined face.

"Why have you contacted me specifically?" I asked her. She ordered a coke from the waitress, and I motioned that I was not hungry. The waitress left, glancing at me suspiciously. Lynn waved her hand off at the waitress.

"You are...different than most infected creatures." She said. My mouth opened at bit at this, but I closed it quickly.

"How are you involved?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"My skills are...useful everywhere. Let's just say, a little visit from someone and I find myself sneaking out of Raccoon into the Arklay woods." She said, a sad look flashing across her face before disappearing, almost too fast.

"You survived Raccoon?" I asked. _I thought only the S.T.A.R.S. and us survived._

"You'd be surprised. I'm not the only one. My godfather helped me out. I saw serveral others escape the same way I did. You and the S.T.A.R.S. are not the only ones. The only difference is, I wasn't in Raccoon when the virus broke-" She started to say, but stopped as the waitress delivered her coke and took her order. I scanned for more information. _No known confirmation of her death, but is presumed dead with the nuclear missle attack on Raccoon. _The waitress left.

"So...continueing on..." I urged her. Her body, although athletic, was small and petite.

"My godfather, Bill, just showed up one night. He told me to go buy a gun and as much ammo as I could. I did and within the week, I left with him. Those woods are treacherous. Proto-tyrants, hunters, cerebruses, green zombies...and that one...it was...human-ish. Had a manacle attached to it, but it was severelly burned and many faces attached to the head? Anyways...It was tough out there, but bill helped me out, explaining to me that I have to find Rebecca and hide out from whatever is going on. I got out of the woods and well...did some research." She stopped and looked down at her coke.

"What do you want with us though?" I asked. She didn't look up.

"I want to find my godfather, using any means as possible. He's the only family I have left." She said. I stood up, feeling kind of aggravaited at the childish nature of this meeting.

"Good luck kid." I said and started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm with impressive strength. I looked down at her, and saw her glaring at me, her eyes seeming to burn with fire.

"I can assist you and your comrades. I have information that even Ozwell Spencer couldn't get his hands on. I know how all the viruses, yes, viruses as in there are more than just the two you know about...I have information on all about how they work, information on what they do to what creature, how to effectively kill that creature...everything having to due with what you are up against. I want all the information erased. I want everyone to think of Raccoon as only a chemical spill. You are the only ones who can do it, as you have proven your survival rate, time and time again." She said. I took an involuntary step back.

"Release me." I commented. She did and stood up, leaving money on the table. She removed her cigarettes and placed them on the table as well.

"You and your friends might want to stop the infection of this city. Two days. That's all you have. If you survive, you can find me in the woods to the south." She said and walked away.

"What!" I gasped, but she stepped out of the resturant. I looked out to find her, but she had disappeared in the crowd. Scanning around, she was not there. _I better tell the rest about this...threat or not, we must do something about this._

Kaoru

Soujiro explained to us the whole business. Misao jumped up when she heard Lynn's name, explaining that the two had shared a music class together in high school. Misao then went on to explain that they were friends somewhat, but never got a chance to get really close, as Lynn was selected by some people during one class and was escorted out of the high school. When they had met up again, Misao had found out that Lynn was attending the college, considered a prodigy. Soujiro then told us about Lynn's warning.

"So...let's get this straight. We have some seventeen year old college student telling us that we have two days to save the town from another Raccoon type situation. The only thing we know about her, other than Misao's previous encounter, is that she is supposedly dead according to Umbrella's records. Do we trust her?" Aoshi spoke up, questioning her motives.

"We cannot just let this go as an idle threat Aoshi! I'll go and investigate!" Misao said, standing defiantly. I sighed.

"I'll go, but I'm contacting Rebecca and Claire, who were coming to visit anyways." I said. Kenshin shook his head.

"If you must go, make sure everyone is properly equipped." Kenshin said. _Barry asked that he join him in investigating a ship._

"I'll take the katana. I mean, it'll be good." I said. Kenshin smirked and nodded.

"It's decided then. Kaoru and Misao will meet up with Rebecca and Claire to see what's going to happen in Turenno. I'll stay here with Soujiro. Call us if you need backup." Aoshi said. We all nodded.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Sorry so short, but trust me, this will probably be the last adventure in this story. I'll get to work on the next part then. Review with any questions.


	15. Talk about virus

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Okay, so last chapter might seem a little weird, with the Lynn character and all. She is an original character. Also, You may be thinking she's kinda weird. After all, would you allow a viral outbreak occur in the city if you had every power to stop it? So then why is Lynn leaving it up to the gang(for lack of better term, I should call them that. After all, not every one was on the same team ne? Although the thought of Misao with a .45 ready to bust some caps into a sucker...lol...) to save the town? Hm...heh, I myself don't know. Everything just comes off the top of my head!

MISAO

Kaoru and I had arrived at Turreno's main street cafe, named Lotta Coffee. Claire and Rebecca were due to arrive today, and meet us here. _I wonder though...what was up with Lynn's deal? I mean, back in high school, she was quiet and shy...then again, she just wasn't trusting of people._

"Misao? Hello? Earth to Misao?" Rebecca was saying, waving her hand in my face.

"Hey! Stop that! I was thinking!" I immediately replied. Kaoru, Claire and Jill busted out laughing. I shook my head when I saw Jill.

"I'm sorry Misao, but we've been trying to get your attention for a while." Rebecca reasoned. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry...what are you doing here Jill?" I asked. Jill shrugged.

"They brought me here as soon as Kaoru told us that something was going on here." Jill said. I noticed that she was wearing tight black shorts, and a tight blue short sleeved shirt with a shoulder gun holster strapped over top. Over that she was wearing a dark blue windbreaker, covering up the gun holster. She also had a fanny pack on, no doubtly holding ammunition for whatever gun she had on her.

"Good idea, the more, the better." I said. Rebecca kinda glanced off. She was wearing tight green hip huggers. She had a belt on, with a knife casing and a gun holster on. She wore a loose white shirt over this, slightly covering down to her thighs. A short green vest was over that, with pockets loaded.

"Well, sometimes. Anyways, there were more survivors than we knew about to begin with...well...not really survivors, but people well informed." Kaoru began. Kaoru was wearing loose blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and a long trench coat that was covering the katana she had on her side, and the .32 baretta with ammuntion she was concealing.

"People well informed? Umbrella?" Claire asked. She was wearing black biker shorts, and a black wife beater. She had a white hoodie tied around her waist, covering up whatever she was carrying. Kaoru shook her head.

"No, Something about her Godfather coming in and telling her. Soujiro said her Godfather was dead according to the records he looked up, appearantly a week before Lynn could be told. Billy Coen from what Soujiro told me." Kaoru answered and Rebecca piped up and started laughing.

"That would be my doing. I covered for Billy and said he was dead because Billy helped me out in the Arklay mountains." Rebecca explained.

"Oh? Well that explains why Lynn was looking for you." I said. Rebecca shrugged. I looked around the cafe and noticed that there were barely any people in there. I rested my hand on the .45 Aoshi gave with me that was hidden in my coat pocket. I myself was wearing jeans, and a brown tee-shirt, but my coat was brown and stopped at my waist.

"So what do we do now?" Jill asked. Everyone just shrugged and looked around. The door to the cafe opened up and in walked a girl with blueish black hair that was short. She looked over at us and walked towards us.

"Are you Rebecca?" She asked, in a light italian accent. I noticed that everyone had their hands positioned near where there weapon was hidden.

"Yes...?" Rebecca said, being hesitant to expose herself to this stranger. The girl smiled, causeing a scar of three slashes to crinkle up on her right cheek.

"Billy described you perfectly then. Allow me to introduce myself." The girl said, dropping the italian accent. The girl stepped up and held out her hand to Rebecca. Rebecca took it, slowly, and shook her hand. "My name is Lynn Remley, and I owe my life to you." The girl continued.

"So what is suppose to be going on here?" I demanded, not wanting to get off base. Lynn looked over at me, then glanced around.

"Where is Soujiro? I would have thought he would have come too...is he not concerned that there's been a chemical spill?" Lynn asked, then met my glare.

"It's none of your concern. Out with it already." I demanded, glaring at her as hard as I could. _This cannot be the same girl. This isn't Lynn. I just know it._

"I'm sorry, miss impaitient. I was meaning to get your names. Then I'll give you all the information." Lynn said, glaring back at me. _Who is this person!_

KAORU

After everyone had given Lynn their names, she sat us down and explained the situation as much as she could. There had been a chemical spill two weeks ago, or that's what it was classified as. In reality, someone had stolen a virus from umbrella. Lynn explained that the virus we had come up against in Raccoon and the arklay mountains was the T virus, which was basically the progenitor virus mixed with leech DNA. That's what caused the zombies and such. However, Nemesis, and other tyrants were created by William Birkin's work. He mixed the T virus with the Ebola virus found in africa. The G virus, which Birkin himself created and contracted, was created after many years of expirimentation on a woman named Lisa Trevor. A NE-a Parasite was unleashed on her, and she begin to coexist with it. The G virus was later discovered within her body. Claire and Leon had faced the G virus in the RPD and the underground Lab.

"So, you mean to say that there is more than one virus we're up against!" Misao said, freaking out a bit.

"Yes. Anyways, the person stole a virus. It's the G virus-" Lynn began, but was interupted.

"Wait, Leon and I-" Claire began, but was cut short when Lynn shook her hand side to side.

"No. It was removed from the lab by someone who want to take umbrella down, but for a different purpose than prevention and retribution. Think about it. What is umbrella under fire for now? A virus outbreak on the city of Raccoon and neighboring mountains. What could end Umbrella? Another scandel, with more proof. That's what the person's goal is. Thing is, they're going to infect another city. One with an Umbrella lab." Lynn explained. _Someone? Sounds like she's cov-_

"Who are you covering for?" Misao asked, glaring once again at Lynn. Lynn Glared at her intensely, showing a more dangerous side than first impressions could ever reveal.

"Look, the virus has already spread through-out the lab like wildfire, and it's in the sewers. The only thing to do now to prevent it from reaching above ground is to seal off all the connections of the sewers to the streets. The mayor has the controls to do it, but he refuses to see just anyone. He requires a name and address, as well as a social security card and I.D." Lynn growled out, her fists cletched.

"You want one of us to go talk the Mayor into sealing the sewers." I stated. Lynn sighed and nodded.

"Thing about being dead is, I have no rights." She answered. We all glanced around at each other.

"I know the feeling. I'm not permitted to buy myself a new bike. I'm dead too." I said. Lynn looked up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Who here isn't?" She asked. Jill, Claire, and Rebecca smiled at Misao.

"What? So I'm not on Umbrella direct warpath hitlist. Why do I have to do it?" Misao whinned. I chuckled.

"Alright. I trust you all have weapons. There are eight points in which the sewers connect with the city. We need to ensure that until they are sealed, we keep anything from getting out. Including survivors of the lab." Lynn said.

"You mean to say, that the lab empties out into the sewers?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Umbrella likes to stick with what works you know?" Lynn answered. Misao stood up, and handed me her .45.

"I doubt if they'll let me see the Mayor with it." She said. Lynn then outlined the positions of the sewer links, and the contact point to go to. She then gave us direction to her camp, set outside the city, and gave us information on ammunition caches.

"Good luck and I'll catch you around. Evacuate only if nessicary." She said and left.

"So, do we trust her?" I asked. Jill and Claire just shrugged.

"Maybe not trust, but have faith in." Rebecca said and stood up, her sewer links that she was to guard being the furthest.

"Alright, tomorrow at noon girls." I said, and we all parted ways.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay, so this is starting to shape up. Obviously, we just cannot have them prevent the zom-fest. Something's gotta happen. So, review and tune in next time for the blood to start spilling.


	16. Red Umbrella

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: I'm back baby, cha!

Tealraptor: You are just making yourself look like-

Nanakiyoda: Teal! We're not suppose to say those things.

Tealraptor: Says the chick who herself has seemly discovered every known curse.

Nanakiyoda: Long time ago kid. Anyways, I owe it to you guys, so here it is, an update!

Tealraptor: Right...

Nanakiyoda: Excuse me. (Grabs computer monitor and throws it at Teal.) Great...I broke it...oh well. Here you guys go.

The next day.

KAORU

We all stood there, dressed in the same clothes as the day before. Truth was, no one had gone to sleep that night. Lynn arrived in a different set though. Straight legged denims that look to be a bit big on her, a thick belt holding them up. A tight black Invader Zim tee shirt under a white button up shirt. over this, was her usual black pleather trench coat that cut off mid thigh. She had no weapons on her at all.

"So, where are your weapons Miss Lynn?" I asked. Lynn glanced at me and smirked.

"I did some interesting research last night on the latest information. I figured I should try something out. Anyways, I've got a weapon. I just don't like carrying it around on me while in a town full of innocents." She said. _So she's got one of her weapon caches near her spot. Makes sense._

"Alright Misao. Go ahead, talk the mayor into some sense. I myself will be right outside, should any trouble occur. The rest of you, I must ask, please go to your spots. I was able to weld three of the eight connection spots shut last night. The cops were called though, so I couldn't do the rest. More infected will come to your way, but we've restricted it from spreading to areas we cannot cover. Here, radios." She explained, and gave us each a radio. Misao was glaring at her, not wanting for Lynn to go with her. _Didn't Misao say something about them being friends at one time?_ Lynn glanced around at us one last time, as if unsure, then lead the way for her and Misao to go to the mayors office.

"Something's not right with that kid. I don't know about you guys, but this isn't all laid out like she's saying." Jill said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"What is with those scars anyways? They look clean cut and fresh." Claire added.

"Actually, they look like they've had a while to heal, but never actually have." Rebecca stated.

"Just, keep an eye out. The radio has more than one channel, say channel 5 for us?" I asked. They all nodded.

MISAO

She kept walking. _This isn't Lynn. This cannot be her. Those scars, she had them the last time I saw her, when she was in college. They looked new then, and they still do._

"Misao...it's been a while hasn't it?" She asked suddenly, stopping. She turned around, with her scarless cheek away from me.

"Yeah..." I answered. Lynn looked at the ground and smiled.

"I'm glad you made it out of Raccoon. That place was beginning to become a hellhole." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. Lynn sighed and looked at me full face. Her scars were open a bit, blood was trickling a little.

"I'm not going to hide it from you. I've got a virus. Something Umbrella cooked up recently. I was an idiot, and an Umbrella lackey.Two weeks into college, they accepted me into their company and that's how I was able to come across all this information. A month later, they asked for me to participate in a study for the antivirus. I didn't accept. The next night, I was working in my office they had given me, and a creature was set loose in the room. I only had a knife on me, and killed the creature. I was overexhasted though, and passed out. Next thing I know, I awoke with my scars and someone explaining to me that I was part of the new viral strain they had developed. They said it was very different from the rest, in it that it prevented regrowth of cells. They then gave me samples of the T-virus, which brings dead cells back to life. I'm the opposite of all these creatures." She explained. I just stood there, trying to understand all of it.

"So, you cannot grow, and why the virus?" I asked.

"The virus keeps my body from deteriorating. Think about it. Your old cells are replaced by new ones right?" She asked.

"Biology 101, I think." I said, she smiled.

"Well, I don't get new ones. What happens if all your old cells die?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"You die." I answered.

"Right. Well, to prevent this, I have to use the regenative viruses Umbrella created to keep bringing back my old cells. You probably want to know, why I'm doing this...saving this town? Well, one, easy access to the viruses I need and two...I'm still working for umbrella, but not white Umbrella. White Umbrella created the viruses and basically all this mess, while Red umbrella...cleans them up. Believe it or not, there are some good people in Umbrella." She explained. I stood there still again, then shook my head.

"So, that's why you don't take weapons with you? You don't need them, because you need the viruses. This is some crazy shit, you know that right?" I asked.

"Soujiro has the same viral strain as myself, except his is more developed, and cross breed with another virus they recently made. He won't continue to mutate after a while, due to the the NG-virus that I have, but he will get his old cells replaced with his other virus." She added, and then started walking.

"Okay...so, when do you have to get some of the T-virus?" I asked, following after her.

"When my scar reopens." She answered, and stopped. She placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a covered syringe. Inside, was a greenish substance.

"How is that a way to tell?" I asked as she uncovered the syringe and looked around, slipping into the nearby alley.

"My body doesn't grow remember? Basically, I have the same body as I did when the virus was introduced into my system. They introduced it after the fight with the creature. That creature sliced my cheek open. Those cheek cells died. So, when my scars reopen, I inject myself with the T and they close up, the cells brought back from the dead." I heard her say before stepping back out. Sure enough, her scars had reclosed and the syringe had disappeared. She smiled and started walking again. We were silent for a while then we reached city hall.

"So...thats why Soujiro's scanner said you were seventeen." I said. Lynn laughed a little.

"I'm eighteen now...but yeah...technically, I'm forever seventeen." She answered.

"Soujiro also said that you smoked. Doesn't it suck to get carded?" I asked.

"All the time. I'm quitting though. I don't need to be killing off more cells." She said. We looked at city hall. The building loomed ahead like the gate to hell.

"I'll be right out here. Go on. Channel 3 just between us." She said and gave me a gentle shove towards the building. I started towards it, then looked back.

"What's my address again?" I asked.

"314 Kraiser Lane. Now go." She said. I nodded and headed inside.

KAORU

A manhole. That was my place to guard. I sighed as I leaned up against a nearby building. There was no way I was going to stand near the manhole looking like some crazed moron. _Still...it's weird to be in a living city again. How long has it been? I can't remember anymore...actually, the last night I was in a living city, was the night Kenshin stayed with me. I was scared of the gunshots...that was...a lifetime ago. Now I'm carrying my own gun and ready to plaster a bullet into the first infected person I see...strange how things work out._

"Uhnn..." I heard the moan and instantly my hand had shot for my gun. It had been issued from the manhole. _Whoa! That was quick._

"Hey girls...I'm having some company come from the underground over here!" I heard Jill's voice crackle over the radio.

"Someone's hungry over here!" Claire's voice came over.

"There's a hand coming out here!" Rebecca's voice echoed.

"Girls...I have them moaning. I think the invasion has just started." I called into the radio, earning the weird looks from the people nearby.

"This isn't good. We don't have the gates up yet. Just, try and clear out the arear from all the people guys. Sewer leak should do the trick." Lynn's voice instructed.

"That's not an entire lie." I whispered, looking at the manhole starting to lift. I saw a parked car and ran over, busting out the window, and hot wired it. Putting it into drive, I parked a tire on top of the manhole. I jumped out of the car, knowing it would hole them up for long.

"What the hell are you doing lady!" A man yelled at me as he ran towards me.

"Sorry sir, but I'm with the department of public transportation. Your vehical is going to be towed for parking in an illegal spot." I quickly answered.

"What! Where in the hell does it say that!" He said, glanceing at the spot his car had previously been. I jumped on top of the car and cleared my throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please. The city is have a major sewer leak. We ask that you all go to your homes and stay there until advised otherwise. Also, we ask that you report all affected people to your nearby police officer, and have them escort the affected person to the nearby hospital. The affected people may have bites or scratched that are infected with the leak of chemicals, which are dnagerous to you health and theirs. Do not allow the person to bite or scratch you, as this will transfer the chemical poisons to you. Thank you." I commanded out. a couple of people promptly headed away, heeding my advice. One or two stayed though, shouting angry things. _Please, listen to me...I just want you all to make it out alive._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay, that was to build up all the panic.

Tealraptor: Raccoon 2?

Nanakiyoda: Maybe...I really cannot say.

Tealraptor: Well, hopefully your next update will be sooner than this one.

Nanakiyoda: It should be.


	17. My last request

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Time of my life now.

Tealraptor: See you next life time and push me, I can be what you want me to be girl!

Nanakiyoda: Okay, now that you've completely messed up that song.

Tealraptor: What! That's the lyrics! The right ones!

Nanakiyoda: I was talking about your singing. Anyways, this one is for you TobiasDM. Loyal reader and reviewer.

Tealraptor: When do I get my chapter dedication?

MISAO

I registered with the secretary. I walked through the lush halls. I entered the office. A man, with greying hair, was bent over, signing papers. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, sir...?" I asked. _I hope this works. _He looked up at me, and glared.

"Look, I've told you folks at Umbrella that I'm not evacuating the town on whims. It is affecting business far too much to!" He yelled and stood up, his hands plastered firmly to his desk.

"Sir, I'm not with Umbrella." I managed to response without stummbling back too much.

"No, you're with that damned Red Umbrella aren't you? What is the difference! You both work for the same parent company." He stated, continueing his glare at me.

"I'm with neither of them. I work for a team called S.T.A.R.S." I said. The man's eyes buldged and he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Now they have their damned stars after me! Look, I know what you all did with Raccoon City! I'm not having it happen in my city!" The mayor raged on, moving towards the window that sat behind his chair and desk.

"Sir, look, my name is Misao. I'm from Raccoon myself. Born and raised. I...went through the disaster and survived. Look, there's been a leak down in the sewers okay? All I ask is that you seal off the sewers. We have a team already guarding the contact points, just in case it gets out, but they won't be able to stop it. Just, please sir, I beg of you, for the safety of your city, please just seal the sewers." I pleaded. The mayor froze.

"I know about the leak. Do you know who put me into this office? Umbrella...no Ozwell Spencer himself. Of course I know about the leak..." He said, and walked over to his intercom, and buzzed it.

"Sir?" A middle-aged female voice buzzed in.

"Notify the chief of police that we are under attack by a group. They are at the contact points of the sewers and the street. Have him arrest them." The mayor spoke. I stood there in shock. _He's removing his only line of defense!_

"Yes sir." The female responded. The mayor stood up.

"I work for Albert Wesker. This invasion is going to happen, reguardless of what anyone may try to do." The mayor said to me, and calmly walked over to his desk, opening a drawer.

"Hundreds of lives are going to be lost! Are you frickin crazy!" I yelled out. He looked at me.

"No, but the money is good." He said. _He's being bribed just like the officials in Raccoon City!_ He raised a gun up at me.

"What ar-" I started

"Since you did your good deed for today and tried to stop this, I'll shoot you myself and make sure you won't return as a walking rotting corpse." The mayor said, and shot at me.

KAORU

The familiar sound of sirens were echoing across the city. I glanced around. _They're coming to help...but why with the sirens?_

"Guys! Run for it! The cops are after us to arrest us! Rebecca just got arrested!" I heard Claire yell into her radio. _What!_

"Go ahead and run guys. I just heard a gunshot from the mayors office." Lynn's voice came over. _Misao! Everything's going to hell already! _I jumped off the top of the car and ran towards the woods. _Looks like we'll sitting this out until further notice. Wait, who's going to free Rebecca! Jill! She knows how to unlock those cells! We cannot have Rebecca thrown into a cell and locked up. Everyone who was in a jail cell in Raccoon ended up devoured!_

"Jill! Resque Rebecca!" I pleaded.

"On it." Jill's calm voice came over. I finally slowed down when I was deep into the woods. _I'd better get the guys here. They should be at Lynn's shack. Kenshin said he would be there if we needed them. _I nodded my head and with adrenaline already pumping through my vien, I ran for the shack.

MISAO

Clutching my side, I ran out of the mayor's office towards the entrance to city hall. People looked at me starngely and ran for the mayor's office. I exited the hall, and Lynn was standing there with custom .45's pointed at the cops.

"Glad to see you aren't dead." She said, keeping her eyes on the cops. I nodded.

"That mayor is on a guy named Albert Wesker's payroll." I said, reaching at Lynn's side and grabbing my gun.

"Albert Wesker...shit. He's the one responsible for all these outbreaks." Lynn cursed. I aimed my gun at the cops.

"So, how do you propose we get out of this situation, preferably alive?" I asked. Lynn smiled.

"We don't..it-" She started, but stopped immediately as a crackle over the police radio started.

"I need backup! There's too many of them! They got Chelson! They're eating him alive!" A paniced voice yelled out, as gunshot started to ring out all over the city. Lynn's arms slumped to her sides, and her head hung low.

"God bless them all..." she muttered. I looked at her and lowered my own gun. Two of the cop cars took off towards Jill's station.

"Alright ladies, just come with us." A police officer said, walking towards us getting out his handcuffs.

"Give her medical attention please." Lynn said, stepping forth and allowing the officer to handcuff her. Another officer hand cuffed me and we were put into seperate cars.

"Lynn!" I yelled out. _Shouldn't we warn these officers of what lies ahead of them! Shouldn't we resist and try to stop this! _She looked at me as they put her into the car.

"They won't listen. None of them will make it. God bless their damned souls." She said and they shut the door, then drove off. _It's still worth a shot though! In the end they will start to listen and whoever we can save we should!_

"Listen, it's their brain! You have to shoot them in the head! Don't let them bite or scratch you!" I started my protests, as more calls for back-up came over the radio. Two police looked at me seriously and nodded. The others just ignored me.

"Come on missy. We're taking you to the hostpital." The driver said, and they shut my door, then started to drive off. I sat back and closed my eyes. _Please, God...if you exist, just please...spare them...spare them of this hell._

KAORU

I hade just made it to the shack when the radio made it's last call.

"Survive this guys. That's my last request." Lynn's voice called out, and the sound of her radio being shut off crackled over.

"I take it you failed to stop them." A cold voice said. I looked up and saw Aoshi standing there in front of me. I sighed and nodded.

"They've put Lynn and Rebecca into jail. Jill's going to bust Rebecca out. Claire's disappeared and Misao is going to the hospital for a gunwound." I said. Aoshi nodded and headed for the town. Kenshin and Soujiro walked outside of the shack.

"He won't say it, but he's got something for Misao." Soujiro said.

"You know, this town could really be the beginning of the end of the world...they are not barricaded behind concrete walls like Raccoon was." Kenshin said, as I walked up and hugged him.

"I think that's why Lynn just asked us to survive." I said as he returned it.

"I can't go into the town. They'll shoot at me or run. I'll try to keep them from spreading out into the woods." Soujiro said, walking off.

"Let's stay here for now. We can at least stop them from here." Kenshin said. I nodded.

AOSHI

Walking into the city wasn't hard. Cop sirens were echoing the city as frequent as gunshots. _Ignorant people._

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" A guy yelled atme as he bumped into me. I pushed him out of my way.

"I have more important things to do." I responded and continued my way towards the hospital. A zombie stubbled out from behind an alley, and I quickly put it down before it could attack a man. The man looked at the body and ran off. _That's all they are going to do is run. Then, they'll die when the find out they have no where to run to. _Another zombie had already claimed a woman about two blocks before the hospital. I shot them both. _Less to come back to when I remove Misao from the hospital._ People were starting to panic, and the riots began just as I reached the hospital doors.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: This will get better, I promise.

Tealraptor: You're getting the Resident Evil books by S.D. Perry soon arent you?

Nanakiyoda: Yep. nothing inspires me more than they do.

Tealraptor: Heh. Yeah right...

Nanakiyoda: Next time, Chou and Kamatari show up.

Tealraptor: Really?


	18. Zombies

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: I'm sooo hhhaaapppyy!

Tealraptor: This is the last time I'm allowing you to stay up late.

Nanakiyoda: I got to fight along side of my hero!

Tealraptor: You were plaing a game.

Nanakiyoda: I was kicking ass next to Tifa!

Tealraptor: Just get on with this chapter.

KAMATARI

After the cars had left the front of City hall, only Chou and I were standing there. _Well, what a predicament._

"So, let me get this straight, Shishio wants us to keep this from getting out of the town?" He asked, removing his officer hat. His hair was standing straight up like usual.

"Yeah. I think we should bust those girls from the jail and let them handle it...I'd hate to get my nails dirty." I answered.

"You grabbed their guns from the other officers right?" Chou asked. I looked over him and sneered.

"Yes. I'm not the incompetant one here." I answered. He stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed it and pull him to the ground. He fought to get his tongue back.

"BLEY! MLET ITH OH!" He said, andjerked back, falling to the ground. He stood up and glared at me.

"Come on...We've got to go bust that girl from the jail first. Knowing the morons around here, they'll throw in some infected with her." I said, and started towards our own police cruiser.

"I still don't get why Shishio wants us to clean up this mess after killing them. Those girls seem like they know what they are doing. That one knew exactly how to kill the zombies." Chou said as he opened his door and stepped inside the cruiser.

"Infected Chou, not zombies." I sighed out, getting into the drivers seat.

"Yeah yeah...so when are they going to bring in the new guy?" Chou asked as I put the car into drive.

"They'll bring in that Sanosuke guy in two hours. Now shut up." I commanded and drove off.

MISAO

They ended up restraining me to the hospital bed. I still fought the binds though.

"Come on! Do you have any idea what's going to happen!" I yelled out.

"Calm down ma'am. We need to clean that wound up." The nearby doctor said.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled out, and blacked out.

AOSHI

The nurse at the counter didn't have anyone named Misao there. _Perhaps she is not here yet...perh-_

"LET ME GO!" cried out a familiar voice. I glared at the nurse and took off running down the hall and up the stairs. Someone tried to stop me, but I pushed them aside. When I reached the top of the stairs, there was a man turning. Three men had him wrestled to the ground, but he was still bitting at them. I pulled my gun out and shot the man. The other men jumped back, and looked at me shocked as a puddle of blood gathered under the infected.

"Were any of you bitten or scratched?" I asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No...why?" One asked.

"That is how you get infected with the virus. Keep that in mind." I advised them. Two nodded their heads and ran off.

"What are you here for?" The same man asked.

"I am looking for one of my...I'm looking for a girl named Misao. She has medium to short length black hair, is eighteen years old and has a gunshot wound." I asked.

"Oh, she was fighting with the doctors. I'll take you to where they are preforming surgery on her." The man said and led me down the hall.

CHOU

We arrived at the station. Already there was chaos around. I grabbed my shotgun from the back. Kamatari shook his head and grabbed his standard issue .45 glock. We exited the cruiser and started shooting the infected. People looked at us terrified, but ran off. An older cop came out of the station and walked up to us.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!" He yelled.

"Cram it old man. These people were infected. They're nothing more than zombies and it's good that we're blowing their brains out." I said, heaving him aside. Kamatari ran to the back of the building and I barged right inside the building.

"Chou! It's about damn time! We need help here!" The nearest cop said, handcuffing a zombie to a chair. The cop had several bite marks on him. I shot both the zombie and the cop. The police chief pulled his gun on me. I smiled at him.

"It's a virus. There's no cure. They won't stop unless you shoot them in the head. I suggest you get out of here before one bites you." I said. He glared at me.

"Now Chou...insanity is-" He started before I blew him head off. The rest of the room quieted with the exception of the zombies hungrily moaning from the cells.

"Alright, I suggest you all take my warning, 'cause I'm not gonna repeat it. This people that are biting you and eating you, they're zombies. Once you turn into a zombie, you won't change back. So don't let them bite you or scratch you. Shoot them in the head, thats the only way. Now get out of here before I find out who all has been bitten." I warned. Several people took off running, and others went for the storage room. I started heading downstairs and was soon at the cells. A woman was already picking the locks to one of the cells from outside it.

"Got it!" The woman exclaimed, and let two women out. I recognized one of them.

"Lynn Rems!" I yelled out and ran over to hug her. The one woman who picked the locks pointed her gun at me.

"Hold on girls...he's with me." Lynn said. I released her. She dusted herself off. Kamatari came down the stairs. He walked over and handed Lynn her guns.

"So, want to explain this one Lynn?" Kamatari asked. Lynn looked at the other women and then sighed.

"I tried to stop it and failed. These girls are from S.T.A.R.S...the team from Raccoon. The one on the right is Rebecca, and the one on the left is Jill..." Lynn started the just stopped.

"Look, we haven't found him yet Lynn, but we got a lead that he would be here. Zane made it out of Raccoon-" I started to say, but Lynn shot a glare at me.

"Wesker's got this city bribed too." She said, and Jill widened her eyes.

"Wesker? Albert Wesker! He's dead though!" She proclaimed. Lynn look at her and shook her head.

"We don't know how, but he's still alive. He's the one causeing all these outbreaks. He wants Umbrella destroyed, but not for a good reason. He wants to be the only one on the market for Bio-chemical warfare." Lynn explained. A zombie gurgled from one of the cells.

"Let's talk about this later. Here, we stole these from the lab weeks ago before the incident." Kamatari said, and gave Lynn three T-virus vials. The other two women looked at Lynn suspiciously.

"We can still save this city. We have to get back to city hall and activate the emergency walls. That will stop anything from coming in or going out. This city is set up like Raccoon, but it's more hidden." Lynn explained. Jill shook her head.

"I really don't trust you. I'm going back to the shack and I'll personally make sure the infection doesn't spread. I'm not going with you, or getting stuck in a doomed city." Jill said and Rebecca nodded. They walked to the stairs and left.

"Zane's here Lynn. He's somewhere in this city." Kamatari said. I nodded in agreement. She took out a syringe and filled it with the virus.

"He's the one who can fix my problem. I have to find him soon though, because my virus is acting quicker as time goes by." She said, and pulled her coat sleeve up on her left arm. There were several injection marks. She injected the T-virus into her arm andput the syringe back into her coat pocket. A gleam of silver cast off her left hand.

"You're still wearing your wedding band?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Just because I can't find him doesn't mean I've given up on him." She said and lead us to the stairs.

KAORU

Kenshin and I were taking turns popping off rounds with the sniper rifel Lynn had left in the shack into the zombies as they stumbled out of the city when the roar of helicopters flew overhead.

"Do you think Umbrella is sending their lackeys here to try and clean up this mess?" I asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"I have a feeling those just aren't for lackeys Kaoru." He responded. I looked back into the scope and aimed in on a figure approaching fast. I was ready to pull the trigger when I saw it was Claire running towards us.

"Here comes Claire." I said, and looked back into the scope. She was trying to reload her weapons but had a hunter chasing after her. I aimed in and took the shot. The hunter fell to the ground dead.

"I didn't think they were going to have their other pets here." Kenshin remarked, and set the ladder down for access to the roof. Claire reached the shack and climbed it hurriedly.

"Jill and Rebecca are on their way. They said Lynn met up with two guys and is going to through up the city's walls." Claire explained. I gave the rifle to Kenshin and smiled at her.

"I turned my radio off a while ago." I said. She nodded.

"Well, Leon and the guys are on their way. I called them from one of the city's phone booths." She said. I smiled.

"So that's where you took off to. Smart." I responded and helped her reload her weapons.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Hm..you know, I could leave the story at that.

Tealraptor: What? There's no resolution though!

Nanakiyoda: Yeah...which is probably why I'll continue on.


	19. Murderer

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

Nanakiyoda: Let's see if I can make this the last chapter?

Tealraptor: Ten bucks says it won't be.

Nanakiyoda: I'm not betting on something I have the choice to do.

CHOU

Gunshots, screams, moans...all of that stuff was now littering the city. Lynn kept running though, towards the City Hall. Kamatari and I kept up with her, but her pace was faster. She ran right through the streets, racing against time or something. Two zombies lurched at her as she ran into them. Kamatari and I stopped. One bit her arm, and blood started oozing through the bite, through the pleather jacket. Kamatari raised his gun, and aimed at one, but Lynn shook her head, grabbed their skulls and smashed them together in a sickening crack. The corpses fell to the ground. Lynn took out a huge knife, unfolded it and cut the damaged sleeve off her jacket, tossing it aside. There wasn't a wound, a little blood, but no wound.

"Well, let's continue." She said, and took off running again.

"She is so disgusting sometimes." Kamatari said, starting to run again. I ran up to him.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, she's got balls." I remarked as we finally made it to the City Hall. Lynn stopped.

"The mayor is working for Wesker. He won't hesitate to shoot." She said, and took her five inch blade in hand once again, holding the six inch handle tightly in her hand.

"What? Are you planning on gutting him?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"No...I'm planning on giving him the virus." She said. Kamatari rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to do that with an immaculate knife?" He asked. She smirked, walked over to a dead body laying near a car. The corpse stood up, and she proceed to slice it with the knife.

"Like this." She said, walking away from the newly dismembered body, holding up a blood drenched knife.

"So, now we can go in?" I asked.

"Yes. If anyone tries to stops us, do me the favor of removing them. I really don't like killing living things. We'll go straight to the mayor's office, and take care of him. Then, we'll activate the city's walls. Then, Iet's get out of this town before Umbrella discovers what's happened and blows us all to shit." Lynn explained.

"That gives us six hours." Kamatari blandly said.

"More than enough." I agreed.

AOSHI

The doctors had finished surgery with Misao. Most of the doctor had now taken off down the hall to tend the infected. I stood at the door to Misao's room for a while, just watching her sleep. _I can carry her to the shack, but I would be putting us both at risk of an attack. I would be unable to defend us from the infected. _I decided on waiting for her to awake. It had been an hour, and she was still sleeping. _I'll give her thirty more minutes before I try and awake her._

"Hey, you can't stand there!" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around and saw a young looking intern pointing a finger at me. He was six foot two and had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. On his left hand was a silver wedding band. He had a little bit of blood on him, but no wounds.

"I'm not moving." I responded.

"That's not a smart thing to do. We've got six hours before Umbrella launches the nuclear missles." The intern said. My eyes widened.

"What? What do you know about Umbrella?" I asked of him, anger starting to boil.

"Look, I work for Red Umbrella okay. My point is, you two are on Red Umbrella's list of survivors of the Raccoon incident. We need you alive to take White Umbrella down. No witnesses, no case. So I suggest you take her out of here." The intern offered. _A ploy perhaps? He seems sincere._

"We are going to have a problem defending ourselves if I'm carrying her." I stated. He nodded.

"I'll carry her, and you defend. This place is damned anyways. My name is Zane." He offered. I looked back at Misao, and nodded to him. He ran over and picked Misao up. I took out my gun and lead him towards the hospital exit.

KAORU

Jill and Rebecca arrived soon after Claire did, and told us about Lynn and her T-virus syringes. They also told us that Lynn was going to throw up the city's walls. Kenshin and I looked at each other for a while.

"So...Aoshi and Misao might get stuck in there?" I asked. Jill nodded.

"I think we should spread out around the city's outside. We need to make sure no one that comes out is infected." Kenshin commented.

"Definately. Umbrella just had helicopters flying over here a while ago, and I have a feeling that this place won't exist for very much longer." I said. Jill and Rebecca stood up and grabbed more ammunition, then set off for another side of the woods. Claire hesitated.

"We really should be spread out, but..." She started.

"Wait for the guys. They'll help spread us out into groups of two a little better than just sending you out on your own." Kenshin offered. Claire nodded.

SANOSUKE

The helicopter landed. I looked over to The one they call Shishio. He sipped the last of his wine and stood up.

"As you three can already see, this city is a mess. I need certain people out of this city before It is cleaned up. New recruits, Key Umbrella employees, and enemies. So, we've programmed you to locate those people. You have five hours and thirty minutes to return here with them. If you meet any resistance from anyone other than the designated people, terminate them. I'll be waiting right here for your return. Now go." He ordered. I stood up and skimmed through my list through my visor on my mechanical head. _Mayor Carson Chalmers-Located at City Hall. Zane Miles-Located at Chalmers Hospital_._ Chief Paul Sanders-Located at Turenno Police Department. Lynn Remley-Located at City Hall._

"Well, this Lynn chick is at the same place as the mayor." I pondered aloud. _I'll go there first. _Heaving my 320 pound mechanical body off the helicopter, I walked to the side of the roof and jumped down to the ground, smashing two infected underneath me. A woman that was being attacked by infected screamed and ran off further down the alley, where two dogs attacked her and proceeded to rip her apart. I continued to walk forth though, not even fazed.

KAMATARI

Lynn barged inside the building and three cops came towards her. I shot one, Chou shot the other and Lynn knocked the last out with the handle of her blade. We ran as fast as we could towards the mayors office. The secretary jumped up and tried to get into Lynn's way, but Chou ran up and blasted her brains out. Lynn gagged a bit, but continued running to the office. She high jump kicked the doors open, landed on her feet and ran up to the mayor, placing the knife at his throat. Chou and I stopped at the entrance. The mayor had most of his suitcase full of cash.

"Where do you think you are going Carson?" Lynn asked in perhaps the most dangerously evil voice I had ever heard her admit. The mayor smiled and hit the button under his desk. Four guards came running down the hall, but were stopped when Chou blasted a shot at all of them from his shotgun. I walked up and fired a round into their skulls, finishing off the kill.

"Well, it seems as if you have a nice team to back you up." The Mayor stated. Lynn stabbed him in the arm with the knife, then pulled it out. The mayor winced.

"Tell me what Wesker's next plan is, or so help me I'll slice your throat and watch you choke on your own blood." Lynn said, and twirled the large knife in her hand, half amuzed.

"You're fucking mad!" He yelled and backed away from her. Her amuzed look quickly changed to that of anger.

"No! I'm not fucking mad! I'm fucking pissed! Tell me now and I'll let you live another hour or two, depending on when the virus takes hold of your system!" She screamed out. The Mayor's eyes widened with shock as he glanced at the blade Lynn now was gripping with tight white knuckles. Her scars on her face were wide open and dripping blood down her face.

"You bitch!" He yelled and scrambled for his gun that was sitting on his desk, and fired a shot at her chest. Lynn promptly threw the knife into the air, caught the blade and threw it right into the Mayor's head. It stuck in about four inches, and the Mayor's body slumped to the ground. Lynn walked over and pulled her knife free, proceeding to kick the mayors body.

"You're a fucking murderer! You could have stopped this but the money was better wasn't it! What is the price of life to you! Damn you to hell! I damn you!" She screamed out as her foot busted the Mayor's ribs with a powerful final kick. She finally ripped off her pleather jacket, covered in blood and threw it aside, lifted the Mayors body off the ground and pinned it against the wall. Her arm muscles were flexed, but there was blood seeping down the back of her right shoulder. The Mayor's bullet didn't miss. Chou stepped forward to say something, but I held my hand in front of him. Chou glanced at me.

"Let her let it out." I whispered to him. He nodded and stepped back. Within two minutes, Lynn's shoulders started shaking, and she dropped the Mayor's body, and she fell to her knees, crying. She took off her white button up shirt, and cleaned the blood from her face. I walked over to her coat and picked it up, handing it to her. She grabbed a syringe and injected herself. She finished cleaning up the blodd, took off her invader Zim shirt and cleaned up her shoulder. The bullet wound had disappeared, but blood caked her shoulder and bra. She put her invader Zim shirt back on and left the blood soaked white button up shirt on the ground.

"We have walls to activate." Lynn mumbled and put her pleather coat back on. The mayor's body began to reanimate, and she offered it her arm, which it bit down on, and gurgled in delight of the taste. She pulled her arm away and stomped the mayor's skull in, killing the zombie.

"Zane better have a cure for you when we find him." Chou said, as Lynn walked out of the office and towards the control room down the hall further.

MISAO

I awoke to myself being carried in woods by some guy. Aoshi was walking ahead of us, and shooting anything that was infected. The shack was right up ahead. The guy carrying me set me down softly in the bed inside the cabin and steeped back as Aoshi began to inspect me. He held a flashlight in my eyes and asked me my name.

"It's Misao silly. I haven't been that drugged have I?" I asked. I heard a happy laugh as Kaoru walked up and hugged me as I sat up. The guy kinda stood there awkwardly.

"I suppose we owe him a thanks." Kaoru said. I shrugged and Aoshi nodded. The guy just shook his head.

"I was just trying to save as many lives as I can." He offered.

"Hm..sounds like what Lynn is trying to do." I said. The guy's eyes widened.

"Ly-Lynn! Lynn Remley!" He asked. I nodded. He smiled brightly, then frowned.

"You know her?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, yeah! She's my wife after all!" He said.

"Oh! Hey...um...she's in bad condition! Um...how did she describe it to me? She has a virus that requires the T-virus as an antidote! It was called the ...NG-Virus! Yeah, that! Something about how she can't regrow new cells and has to take the T-virus to bring dead cells back to life! She said she was working for Red Umbrella and was tryig to clean up this mess but the mayor shot me and wouldn't secure the sewer contact points and...and.." I said as quickly as I could. The guy looked scared, but grabbed a gun off the wall and walked up to me.

"Where is she!" He demanded worriedly. I thought for a while.

"Last I saw of her she was being taken to the police's office." I said quietly.

"She's not there anymore. Jill busted her and Rebecca out. Then two guys came for her. She said she was taking them to the City Hall to throw up the walls." Claire said. The guy nodded and promptly left the shack.

"We have something else to think about now." Aoshi said. We all looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"That man Zane said he worked for Red Umbrella. You said Lynn works for Red Umbrella. To our knowledge, it's all white Umbrella's fault on these viruses...so who is Red Umbrella and why are they working to help us?" He answered. Reloading his gun, Aoshi went for the door.

"Aoshi...please don't go back." I begged. He sighed and glanced at me, then left.

"You know, Kenshin and I have to get back on ther roof and continue sniping the zombies." Kaoru said, gave me another hug and walked to teh stairs with Kenshin. Claire paused and smiled.

"I think I'll stay here and guard the door." She said, and pulled up an chair next to me, listening to me tell her what happened.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well, too much gore?

Tealraptor: Where do you come up with this stuff?

Nanakiyoda: Where did you get that ability to projectile puke into the trash can ten feet away without getting any on the floor or anything?


	20. City of the damned lost

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Congradulations world, I just got all the Resident Evil books by S.D. Perry.

Tealraptor: Now she's so paranoid, she sleep with her katana next to her bed and her knife under her pillow.

Nanakiyoda: Well, it's for the Zombie's that decide they want to mess with the Jamie.

Tealraptor: Jamie? That's you're name?

Nanakiyoda: Well, it's no internet secret. You just have to know where to look.

CHOU

I was looking at the console for the control. Kamatari was guarding the door. Lynn was in the room ajacent to this room, a bathroom. _And for some reason, they put me in charge of figuring out how in the hell this damn machine thing works! I'm not good with machines! The last time I messed with anything mechnical, I blew Kamatari's computer and he got mad. Are computers even machines? Argg!_

"Kamatari, get your gay ass over here and you do it!" I yelled out, slamming my fists down on the console.

"Excuse me?" Kamatari exclaimed in an offended manner. I glared at him.

"I don't know a damn thing about machines and you expect me to figure out how to run this damned thing?" I yelled back. The bathroom door slammed harshly aginst the wall, knocking a hole where the handle on the door is on the wall.

"Move it now Chou." Echoed the cold angry voice of Lynn. I immediatly backed up. She walked over and tapped a few keys. A soft humming came from the machine, and a green light lit up. Lynn glared at me, her pleather jacket missing.

"Next time, do not interupt me while I'm cleaning my jacket." She said and walked back into the bathroom.

AOSHI

A rumbling from below the ground started. I was only meters away from the city. _It's the walls. She's activated the walls. _I took a few steps back as the rumbling got worse. Suddenly, the ground shifted open, a crack between me and the city. It started growing, and quickly, and inch a second.

"Figures." I muttered. _Time to decide. Risk entrapment for information on Red Umbrella, or stay back. _The crack had grown to five feet. _I can escape. _I stepped back a little more, then took off running, hitting the edge of the crack and jumped for the other side. My feet found land, or rather six foot wide concrete. I lost my balance to the rapidly rising wall, and fell back. I hit the ground hard, but no damage. Sitting up, I watched the wall rise to 30 feet in the air before stopping. I fell back on the ground and laid there. _I didn't make it._

SOUJIRO

The infected kept coming in waves, but I slaughtered as much as I could, not letting a single one pass me. The rumbling came unexpectedly, and before I could react, a thirty foot wall shot up and enclosed the city._ Well, no more infected. _I glanced around and grabbed the closest body to me, and chucked it over the wall. The body cleared the wall. _Great...time to clean...up...this..._Glancing around, I saw that there were many bodies, most of them headless.

"I hate being messy." I commented.

KENSHIN

The wall shot up just as I shot down a human carrier. I set the sniper rifel down and sat back. Kaoru turned around to question, but stopped and smiled.

"Well, at least she did what she said she was going to do." She commented, brushing her raven bangs from her eyes.

"It's weird though...not being trapped with zombies around." I said. She looked at the wall and nodded.

"I feel like we should be in there though. I mean, there are still a lot of people in there, uninfected people." She said, sighed and went back to reloading her sniper rifle. I glanced over to the road leading to the shack from the outside, a black unmarked van pulling up. Kaoru perked up, and held the sniper rifle aimed in on the vehical. I walked over and pushed the barrel away from the vehical. Sure enough, Barry Burton, Chris Redfeild and Leon Kennedy stepped out from the vehical. Kaoru set the gun down and smiled at me. She turned back to the guy, jumped down from the shack and hugged each one of them.

"Say, there you are!" Barry said, and gave Kaoru a light punch on the shoulder. _She hasn't seen them since the Austrailia lab. That was...a long time ago...many lifetimes. _I smiled and jumped down.

"You guys do have room in there for everyone right? I have a feeling we will be needing to escape soon. Umbrella sent Helicoptors in a while ago, and we will be needing to leave." I asked. Chris nodded. He started looking around, and then smiled when Claire ran out and hugged her older brother._ Claire and Chris are the only family they have. _Leon smirked and hugged Claire when Chris let her go. _They've been good friends since their little tromp through Umbrella's underground lab in Raccoon. _I turned and saw Aoshi with Misao in his arms.

"I didn't make it before the walls shot up. Let's go." Aoshi said, and stepped inside thevan, setting Misao down on the passenger seat. Jill and Rebecca came running up.

"We saw the walls come up. Chris! Barry!" Jill said, and hugged them both. Rebecca then hugged them all. _The original S.T.A.R.S. team that went through the estate. _

"So is this everyone?" Barry asked. _Kaoru, Jill, Rebecca, Aoshi, Misao, Claire, The guys, and myself. _

"Soujiro. He won't fit." Kaoru said.

"No, but I wasn't leaving anyways." Soujiro said, walking out from behind the shack.

"What?" Misao asked.

"I'm able to jump the wall. I'm going to see if I can resque some people. I'll leave when the Umbrella helicopters leave. They wouldn't nuke themselves." Soujiro answered. I nodded and we boarded the van, stocking all the guns and ammunition. It was a tight fit, but thankfully the back seats had been ripped out. The doors closed, and as Kaoru settled beside me and waved Soujiro bye, I nodded at him. _He's not coming back. _The van pulled away, everyone being quiet. There was nothing more we could do. Another city of the damned lost to it's own individual anarchy.

"He's not coming back." Kaoru whispered to me, almost in a question. I nodded. She shook her head.

OWARI

Tealraptor: What! You can't just end it there! Soujiro! Kamatari, Chou! What about Sanosuke!

Nanakiyoda: Calm down. This story is 20 chapters long. It's time to shut it down.

Tealraptor: But!

Nanakiyoda: Calm down. The ending to this from the remaining point of view (being sanosuke, chou, soujiro and kamatari) is another story. It's name will be Resident Ending. It will be under the resident evil catagory. Also, I'm going to add a few more point of views to it. Here, I'll give you the start to it.

LYNN-4 hours 30 minutes until missile.

Stepping back from the blood soaked sink, I examined my pleather trench coat, or rather, what was left of it. The left arm sleeve was ripped off and a bullet hole riddled the right shoulder and back. My invader zim shirt had the same bullet hole in the right shoulder. _Thanks to my virus though, I can use the T-virus to repair my body without turning into a zombie. _I set my coat down, and ran the water again, this time to clean the blood off my face. _How am I going to get out of this mess? A city full of zombies and White Umbrella's other play things, and I threw up the concrete walls to prevent them from escaping, also preventing me and thousands of others from escaping. Way to go Lynn. _Gunshots echoed from the room outside the bathroom I was in, the control room for the walls. _Chou and Kamatari will get it. It's probably some guards or a human carrier. Wish I could have found Zane. Chou said he was somewhere in this town...but...Zane wouldn't stick around in this city for long after the virus broke out. _I looked up at the mirror after drying off my face with a towel. Dark circles under my eyes, and those three parallel scars on my right cheek. _Zane...he could have had the cure for my virus..._ A closer inspection of the scars showed them healing. _Good. I'd rather not inject myself again. My arm is starting to get sore. _

"LYNN!" I heard Kamatari's voice call out. I pulled my knife out, an eleven and a half inch knife when unfolded from blade tip to handle bottem, and walked out into the control room. Chou was pressed against the wall by some Robotic human. It wasn't much human left. Just the thighs and arms. The rest was metal welded into skin. The head was entirely robotic. _Well, that's one creature Umbrella can kill me with. _The robot dropped Chou, and Kamatari opened fire on the creature again. The robot walked towards me still, as the bullets ricocheted off it. _Bullets don't work. _The creture stopped in front of me, and looked down at me. Me standing there, gripping my knife tightly, my jeans and tee shirt caked in blood.

"Lynn Remley. Age, 17. Estimated to have been killed during the Raccoon incident. Status, living. Updating information." The thing buzzed out.

"That's a nice little computer you have there." I said, seeing if it would provoke a response. _It would appear as if White Umbrella isn't just satisfied playing God with viruses...oh no, gotta fuck with the machines too. Geez, these things won't be as hard to cover up as the fricking zombies. _

"Lynn Miles. Age 18. Living. Employee if Red Umbrella. Maximum Threat Level. T-virus levels at 68. Wanted for Further Testing. I think you'd best come with me." The things buzzed out.

"Well, I would...in fact...hm...I'm not into the testing things actually. Umbrella can suck my hairy non-existant left nut." I retorted.

"That can be arranged Mrs. Miles." The creature buzzed out again.

"Oohh. Humor. Didn't know you guys had that. Must have some human left in you after-RUN!" I shouted, and Kamatari and Chou took off down the hall. The creature kept his eyes on me though. _So much for a distraction. _

"Come with me now or die." The creture said, lifting it's arm up. _Well...shit._

**Look for the rest on Resident Ending under the catagory resident evil under games. Or just got to my profile and look it up.**


End file.
